10 Things
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: 10 things Tori didn't know about Beck and Jade, and one thing she always knew. Seventh chapter: Tori never understood why Jade's father was a taboo subject. Well, thanks to Beck and Cat, now she knows. Major Bade. Major Cade and major Jori friendship.
1. Beck's Insecurities

Alice: New Victorious story. I'm in the middle of working on a BTR story so I figured…

Emily: I'll write this in the meantime. There will be 11 chapters.

Alice: It's one of those one-shot collections with one theme.

Emily: The theme, in a way, centers around Tori. So enjoy this story.

* * *

Title: 10 Things

Summary: 10 things Tori didn't know about Beck and Jade, and one thing she always knew.

Pairings: Major Bade. Major Cade friendship. Jori friendship. Mentioned one-sided Jandre and Bori.

* * *

**Beck's Insecurities**

Tori's first impression on Beck and Jade wasn't the best. Looking into the eyes of such a gorgeous boy on her first day, Tori immediately assumed he was single just by the way he looked at her. It was a flirty, interested type of glance that she gulfed up. Until Jade walked in. In all black and with dark makeup, her attitude terrified the girl. Tori was also shocked that Jade was this boy's, Beck's, girlfriend. Many crazy, unrealistic scenarios crossed her mind. Jade blackmailing Beck into being with her was the one that she firmly believed. When Beck leaned down to kiss her in the game, Tori's heart beat with excitement.

Maybe Beck would be with her instead. Maybe he would feel a spark and leave Jade. But nothing happened on both sides. Tori felt no spark what-so-ever. And by the way Beck glanced at Jade from the corner of his eye, Tori realized maybe their relationship wasn't everything she thought it was. Turns out, there were many things she didn't know about Beck and Jade.

Like Jade's immense jealousy. Whenever another girl looked at Beck in the wrong way, Jade would snap. While Tori agreed Beck was a little too friendly with other girls, she figured it was his personality. He was naturally laid back and polite. He had this look in his eye that could make a girl assume he was single and liked them. The same look Tori thought he'd given her. Beck's flirting was merely accidental. Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

Tori walked in the hall of her high school with a bright grin. She received a good grade on her improv assignment and a cute boy was checking her out earlier. Now it was lunch, and she had the perfect meal packed for herself. She figured today would be perfect. Until she heard Jade yelling. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to see Jade screaming mercilessly at a couple of girls, who looked like they were in tears. Beck tugged at Jade's wrist, calming her down with soothing words. Eventually Jade glared at the girls, who scattered off. Beck kissed her cheek, telling her she had nothing to worry about. "They were flirting with you!" Jade objected.

"You're overreacting," Beck shrugged with a smile. Jade scoffed, stomping off without him. He chuckled and followed her with an innocent expression. Tori groaned. She was going to hear about his at lunch today. Her shoulders slouched while she trudged to the cafeteria outside. She blinked when she actually saw Jade eating without Beck at her side. She was glaring at Beck, who currently was eating with Andre and Robbie. Instead Cat was at her side, giggling the whole time. Andre caught her eye and he waved for her to join their table.

Without really thinking, Tori shook her head at him and walked towards Cat and Jade's table. The closer she came, the more she heard. "I just don't get why he flirts with them so much," Jade grumbled.

"I have an idea," Cat's perky voice popped up. "Why not just stop getting jealous?"

"I can't just turn off my emotions, Cat," Jade sighed. Tori frowned. Jade went to Cat with her problems? They never acted that close before. Or maybe Tori just never noticed.

"Then hide them," Cat giggled. "Don't act jealous or show any jealousy. Then maybe he'll stop flirting with other girls!"

Jade paused, as though considering this idea. Tori took this chance to sit next to Cat. "I think it's a good idea," Tori cut in.

She was met with Jade's fierce glare and Cat's surprised gasp. "Who asked you?" Jade snipped at her.

"No one," Tori put her hands up in defense. "But I think you should do that. Maybe it will help?"

Jade scanned Tori's eyes for any sign of a lie. Finding none, Jade sighed and nodded her head. Cat squealed in excitement and hugged her. Jade, in result, screamed at her. Tori laughed as Cat pouted at Jade. Without another word, Jade stood up and threw out her lunch before sitting next to Beck and kissing him. By the way Beck smiled, Tori knew he was expecting this. Turning back to Cat, she jumped when she saw the redhead smiling brightly at her. "Sorry," Cat shrugged innocently.

"For… what?" Tori tilted her head to the side.

"Jade gets mad a lot," Cat wiggled in her seat. "She really only talks to Beck. If it's something she doesn't want Beck to know, she goes to me."

"She's gone to me before," Tori argued, not knowing why she cared. "Remember that time Jade broke up with Beck? Because of Alyssa Vaughn? She went to me for help!"

Cat giggled. "I told her to. I was away that week visiting my brother. He was in the hospital for his special problems. She called me, and I said to go to you!"

Tori's mouth dropped open. So that bonding moment in which Jade went to her for help was actually Cat's influence? She pouted. Now that she thought about it, Cat wasn't there during the whole situation. Great. So that meant that Jade never considered going to her for help. Wait, why did she care? She sighed. Maybe on some levels she did care for the girl. They were kind of friends.

"Don't take it personally," Cat patted her shoulder, bouncing up happily. "She just trusts Beck and I more!"

With that, she skipped off. Tori rolled her eyes and followed her. Stealing one quick glance at the happy couple, she sighed. Would Cat's plan work? Would Beck really stop flirting with other girls if Jade just stopped being jealous? She doubted it. But maybe it would improve their relationship and cause less fights.

* * *

"Project time," Sikowitz grinned happily, slurping on his coconut milk. Tori rolled her eyes and glanced behind her. Beck and Jade were sitting together, holding hands as usual. Jade's black hair was a bit in her face which made her look angrier than usual. Tori flinched. It had been two days since the whole jealousy talk with Cat. Jade showed no signs of jealousy but her expressions showed more anger than usual. "You will all write a scene and preform it. I will be assigning groups!"

The class groaned. Whenever he assigned groups, he attempted to make the groups either fit together perfectly or just randomly put together random people. They hoped it was the first option. Sikowitz couched and read the list. "The first group is Robbie, Tori, Jade, and Cat."

Cat squealed happily. She would be working with her best friend, Jade, her crush, Robbie, and her other friend, Tori. Robbie blushed a bit as Jade rolled her eyes. Tori only mildly shrugged, happy she had a group of people she knew. Sikowitz continued. "Beck, Mindy, Sinjin, and Catherine will be the second group…"

As he continued, Tori couldn't help but flinch at Beck's group. Mindy and Catherine were both very attractive girls and have been shown to have huge crushes on Beck. When Sikowitz told them to meet in their groups, Tori gulped. She walked over to Cat, Robbie, and Jade. Even Robbie appeared nervous at Beck's grouping. Cat only giggled happily. "So," Tori began.

"We'll be meeting after school this Thursday," Jade interrupted. It was currently Tuesday. "And discussing what we will do for the project. We all have each other's numbers and emails. Maybe we can even video chat."

"Beck!" Mindy shouted very loudly. "We should write a romance scene! You can be the boy, and I'll be the girl. We can write a kiss in it too."

The whole class, except for Cat and Beck, tensed. Each waited for Jade's explosion. But it didn't happen. Instead Jade was simply jotting down some ideas for their own project. She pointed her pencil at Robbie, not caring that everyone was staring at them. "It'll be horror," she narrowed her eyes at Robbie, as though daring him to say no. "Murder investigation."

"S-sounds cool," Robbie stammered.

Tori frowned. "Why can't we do something else?"

"Cause everything else is boring," Jade said as though it was obvious. Tori sighed. Taking a chance, she turned to see Beck staring at their group with confusion flooding his eyes. Cat merely sat next to Jade, pointing out some things she was writing down and how to improve these ideas. Beck narrowed his eyes and turned to his group where Mindy and Catherine were fighting over who got to be the love interest.

"What will I be?" Sinjin asked.

"The creepy stalker," Mindy snorted, as though it were obvious. Sinjin nodded. If he was hurt, he didn't show it. She turned to Catherine, narrowing her eyes. "We will hold an audition for the love interest. Beck will get to pick."

Both sharply turned to the boy, who only shrugged. Both failed to notice how his eyes were on Jade with concern. Sinjin noticed though. "She's not jealous," Sinjin spoke out loud. Beck nodded, his eyebrows furrowing at Jade, who showed no sign of hatred towards the girls fighting over who got to kiss him. "Maybe she's not interested anymore."

Beck's head whipped to Sinjin's, eyes flaring. "What?"

"Well she's usually jealous," Sinjin shrugged, a sly smile spreading. "But this time she's not. Maybe she's finally come to her senses and picked me!"

Beck narrowed his darkening eyes. Sinjin must have noticed. He gulped and took a step back. "O-or maybe she has her temper under control now!"

"Yeah," Beck whispered. "That must be it."

* * *

Tori thought Cat's plan really would work. Beck would stop flirting around once Jade stopped exposing her jealousy. It was the opposite though. Beck started flirting more! And he wasn't being subtle about it either. His body language and words clearly screamed flirtation. Yet Jade never reacted. She just walked up to him and smiled. The girls were clearly confused and walked off reluctantly. For once, Jade didn't chase them off or scream at them. This only caused Beck to try even harder.

It was weird, Tori decided.

Mindy and Catherine stuck to him like glue for the past couple of days. Jade even told Beck she thought Mindy should play the love interest! She said that Mindy came up with the idea, so she should have the right to play the character she wanted. Beck was completely flabbergasted at that statement as well as everyone else sitting at the table. Excluding Cat.

Currently, she was sitting with Robbie, Cat, and Jade in the Blackbox Theater discussing their project. Jade seemed determined to make this a murder scene and even had Cat play the murderer which was a strange yet genius concept. After all, who would expect little, innocent Cat Valentine? Robbie was the chief of investigation with Tori as his partner. Jade was playing the accused which fitted perfectly as well. After all, who _wouldn't_ expect dark, scary Jade West?

"So the end scene should be Cat with the fake bloody knife and a murderous smile," Jade concluded.

Tori and Robbie doubtfully glanced at each other. "Um…" Robbie bit his lip. "Will she be able to pull that off?"

This project was worth a lot of their grade. Cat pouted and stood up, putting on a menacing, and rather scary, grin as she stared at the pretend knife in her hands. Tori shivered at how creepy that looked. "Don't underestimate her," Jade glared at Robbie. Cat giggled and sat down, completely breaking character.

"Okay," Tori sighed. "But what about that part of the scene when-"

The doors to the theater burst open. Beck walked in, eyes blazing with pure fury. The twisted, rage filled expression looked so wrong on a laidback, calm guy like him. He stormed towards the group, pushing away some chairs in the process and finally stopped at Jade, growling. Jade merely raised an eyebrow. "What?" Jade frowned.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Beck blurted out, his fists clenched. There was a moment of silence before Jade burst out laughing. Receiving only a hurt puppy look from Beck, she attempted to stifle her giggles. It didn't work. Beck whispered, in almost a broken voice, "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Jade's laughter ceased instantly. "Why don't _I_ love you anymore? Beck, why would you ask that?"

"You haven't been acting like it lately," Beck countered, raising his voice. Tori bit her lip, glancing at the terrified Robbie and amused Cat. Should they leave the couple alone?

"I haven't been acting like it?" Jade shot up from her seat, glaring at him. "Says the one flirting with any girl he can find!"

"I have to flirt with them!" Beck shouted back. "Otherwise…"

He grew silent. Jade sneered. "Otherwise what?"

Beck diverted his eyes. "Otherwise… how else am I supposed to know you love me?"

Everyone's eyes, except for Cat's, went wide with surprise. Jade's voice was softer. "What do you mean?"

"I… I mean," Beck coughed awkwardly, "when you get jealous, I definitely know you love me. You can say it all you want, but I can never know if you mean it. When you get jealous, you have this passion on you, and I know. I know for sure you love me. That's why I flirt around. Because then I know you love me."

"That's stupid," Jade glared at him.

"Is it?" Beck bit back. "I worked my butt off to get you. It took so many years for you to just look at me. So how am I supposed to know if you changed your mind? Or if you're considering changing your mind?"

Robbie and Tori frowned, both trying to make sense of what Beck was saying. Tori had seen Jade's insecure side with Beck once when they broke up. Beck always seemed so cool and confident that Tori would have never pinned him for the guy who had doubts in a relationship, who had insecurities. Beck continued. "You weren't shouting at those dumb girls anymore. You were just… calm about it. That's how I know you're not in love with me anymore."

Jade chuckled softly, walking closer to Beck. "I thought if I wasn't jealous, it'd make things easier. Believe me, I wanted to rip off Mindy's head every time she touched you. But if I stopped being jealous, maybe you'd stop flirting with other girls."

"I don't want you to stop being jealous," Beck whispered, tenderly grabbing her hand and holding it his own. "I want you to be you."

Jade smiled softly. The way they stared in each other's eyes made it so obvious they were clearly in love. But this moment had to come to an end. Much like last time, Tori had to be the one to ruin in. She coughed loudly, catching everyone's attention. "So about the project…" Tori spoke up.

"Right," Jade nodded, sitting down and beginning to talk about writing and acting out the scene. Beck pulled up a chair and sat right next to her, thigh to thigh. His hand was in hers and he looked so peaceful. Tori smiled.

In a really strange way, they were kind of perfect for each other.

* * *

Alice: Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be named Beck's Jealousy.

Emily: Thanks for reading. The first five chapters of this story will be Beck's love focal points.

Alice: The next five chapters will be Jade's focal points with her love for Beck.

Emily: And the last chapter will be both of them.

Alice: Thanks for reading!


	2. Beck's Jealousy

Alice: New chapter! I'm sorry it took a little while.

Emily: This shows a kind of dark side to Beck.

Alice: It might seem a little OOC, but I have always wondered why no guys hit on Jade.

Emily: It kind of explains why in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (they were all terrified of her).

Alice: But I decided to take a different angle. So enjoy!

* * *

**Beck's Jealousy**

No guy would dare hit on Jade. Tori understood why they would want to thought. Jade, under all the dark makeup and the threatening glare, was very gorgeous. Her eyes were stunning and her pale complexion and dark hair just complimented her. She wore clothes that showed off her body and had a beautiful smile. But she was terrifying. It was hard to see the attractiveness with her sharp glare and scary demeanor. That was why guys never hit on Jade. One boy did come in mind though when it came to crushes on Jade:

Andre.

He was so in love with her yet terrified to be. It was a mix of his fear for Jade and respect for Beck. He didn't want to hit on his best friend's girl. That was just the type of person he was. So he sang to her making sure that neither Beck nor Jade would figure out the song's true intentions. It worked, and he was over her. She thought his fear was simply because he didn't want to upset Beck.

Once again, she was wrong.

Another factor was Jade's jealousy. She was known her possession of Beck and how tightly she clung to him. Only recently Tori realized that reassured Beck of her love for him. Still, Jade would always remain the jealousy one in the relationship. And she as wrong again. She would have never known if Daniel hadn't shown up. The name Daniel reminded her of Danny, Cat's ex-boyfriend… and her ex-boyfriend.

That wasn't the point though. The focus was that she still had much to learn about Beck and Jade.

* * *

Tori blushed at the sight of the new boy. His golden hair and surfer boy smile was adorable. His perfect white teeth and bright blue eyes just screamed perfect boyfriend material. He politely said hi to everyone when he was introduced. Sikowitz took the liberty of ordering Cat to show him around. Naturally Cat squealed in happiness, wiggling in her seat. Surfer boy Daniel just smiled politely at everyone and sat next to Tori. What luck! "Hi," Tori whispered to him. "My name's Tori."

"Daniel," he smiled. Their short moment was interrupted when Beck and Jade burst into the classroom. Both were ten minutes late and screaming at each other. Another fight. Great.

"How was I supposed to know the coffee maker would break?" Beck bawled at his girlfriend, who strutted into the classroom uncaringly. "And I don't check my sugar regularly, so I didn't know we ran out!"

Cat perked up, walking to Jade's side as Sikowitz watched carefully, sipping from his coconut. Jade reeled around and growled at her boyfriend. "You're just supposed to know these things! I need coffee!"

The class watched with fear and interest. Jade without coffee was like an angry bear. It was terrifying. Beck just rolled his eyes and sat down with Jade soon following. She grumbled something under her breath that only Beck and Cat heard. Cat gasped rather loudly while Beck rolled his eyes again. That was Sikowitz's cue to start teaching. He actually put in that little drama into his lesson, saying how Beck and Jade captured the class and how they needed to do the same with their audience. Tori turned to Daniel. "Sorry. They get like that sometimes."

"It's fine," Daniel scotched his chair over towards Jade, smiling. "What type of coffee do you like?"

Beck answered. "Black with two sugars."

Jade mimicked him with a childish voice but the look in her irritated eyes stated that he was telling the truth. Daniel smiled and grabbed his own coffee, handing it to her. "It only has one sugar and a little bit of cream. Not too much but you might as well take it. You need it more than me."

Tori knew Daniel probably expected a "thank you" or "are you sure" but Jade merely snatched it and chugged it. Once she finished, she shoved the empty cup back onto his hands and sneered. "Leave."

"You're welcome?" Daniel went back to Tori's side, staring at the two questionably. "What's with her?"

"Don't take it personally," Tori whispered. "She treats everyone like that. Well… I guess she's worse today because she doesn't have her coffee. Usually Beck makes it for her."

The end of their conversation came instantly when Sikowitz chucked a ball at Tori making her gasp in fear. Daniel quickly caught it but stared at the teacher with wide, surprised eyes. The rest of the class didn't react as they were used to their teacher's weird antics. Cat giggled while Jade snickered. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts, new kid."

* * *

"And he's so cute!" Cat smiled brightly, an extra bounce in her step making Robbie pout. Tori smiled. It was so obvious Robbie liked her but Cat was just so oblivious with everything except Jade, acting, and singing. Jade was trailing off behind them with tired eyes. Beck stayed after class to apologize to Sikowitz which Jade deemed a waste of time.

"Besides," she had glared at the very frustrated Beck, "they sell coffee at lunch."

Jade took her coffee very serious.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. The group, excluding Jade, stopped and turned to see Daniel walked towards them. Jade just wanted coffee, Tori guessed and that's why she didn't wait up. Daniel finally caught up but his eyes were on Jade's retreating figure. Cat batted her eyelashes, leaning towards him with a flirty look. Tori smiled at him while Robbie just huffed in annoyance.

"Hey Daniel," Tori said sweetly.

"Hi," he smiled at the group. "So who was that girl? The one I sacrificed my coffee for?"

That earned a laugh from Tori and Robbie. Cat only hyped up at the mention of her best friend. "That's Jade," Cat jumped up.

"Jade," Daniel smirked. "She's really pretty."

"She is?" Tori pouted. Of course Jade got the guy by screaming at him. Cat nodded contently as though her previous attraction to the boy vanished immediately. Tori expected Robbie to object or say she was just scary. Maybe even have Rex say that instead. But Robbie paled with a horrified face.

"W-what?" Robbie stuttered.

Daniel frowned. "She's really pretty? I'm thinking of asking her on a date."

"No!" Robbie exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What? Do you have a crush on her or something?" Daniel narrowed his eyes. Robbie shook his head. Before Daniel could speak, Robbie grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the two girls with strength Tori didn't know he had.

"Meeting!" Robbie shouted. "Cat, you come too!"

Cat giggled and followed him. Tori frowned and followed anyway. If this was such a big deal, she figured she should be included. After all, Jade was her friend… kind of.

* * *

Somehow shouting "scissor love" throughout the halls while dragging Daniel with Cat and Tori lingering behind made some the boys that heard follow. Sinjin had laughed when he heard the words but didn't follow. Andre ran towards the group and stared at Daniel before shaking his head with pity. He joined Tori's side but stared at her questionably. "What are you doing?" Andre asked curiously. "It's really just a guy meeting."

"What about Cat?" Tori nudged her head in the red-haired girl's direction.

Andre didn't even turn. "She don't count."

That only confused Tori further which only made her want to follow even more. Soon they all ended up in the Blackbox Theater. Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Daniel, and a couple other boys were in the room. "It's Daniel," Robbie pointed to the new, muddled boy. The boys "tsked" him. Some stared at him with pity; others with amusement.

Andre took over. "So you have a crush on Jade?"

"Um… yeah?" Daniel raised a blonde eyebrow. "What? Are you guys her fan club? I have to beat you guys to date her? Because I don't hit girls."

Tori's mouth dropped open. Did Daniel think that Tori and Cat _liked_ Jade? Okay, no. She cared about her but not like that. She didn't think Cat thought that way either. "No," a different boy, Matt, answered for her. "We are just… a warning type group."

"You know that guy she came into school with?" Andre faced Daniel. "That's her boyfriend."

"So? Getting a girl to like you is like a road. Boyfriends are only the speed bumps," Daniel analogized.

"Beck isn't a… speed bump," Robbie tried. "He's more like a dinosaur blocking your path."

Not that good of an analogy but it made Tori curious. Beck was nothing like a dinosaur. The only time she saw him angry was when he demanded to know of Jade still loved him. But that was it. So what did Robbie mean? Why was this meeting being held anyway? It was obviously about Beck and Jade but what about them? Andre sighed. "Look man, you might want to get over her or else bad things will happen to you. Beck doesn't like guys hitting on her."

"Well that stinks for him," Daniel ignored their warnings. "He should expect some competition, and I intend to bring it to him."

The boys glanced around reluctantly. "Okay," a boy named Evan sighed. "But don't say we didn't warn you."

The boys slowly piled out along with Cat. Robbie, of course, followed after the preppy girl leaving Andre and Tori. A few moments of silence passed before Tori sharply reeled towards Andre, who looked prepared to answer any questions she asked. "What was that all about?" Tori frowned.

Andre sighed. "It started with Sinjin."

Tori blinked. "Sinjin?"

Andre nodded. "It was middle school. Everyone loved him. He was really popular and hot."

"Sinjin?" Tori asked in disbelief. She tried to picture the skinny, awkward teen as popular or even hot. He even compared his hair to moss one time. How could he have been hot or popular? He was creepy too. While she was on the plane, he was in Jade's house.

"Yeah," Andre laughed. "Best looking dude around. But… the problem was he started hitting on Jade."

"Like he still does?" Tori was not understanding the point of this.

"Beck just started dating Jade at that point," Andre explained further. "Beck got jealous, so he… well no one knows what he did. Sinjin slowly started losing his popularity and his looks. Nearly broke out in tears one time because of everything Beck was doing to him. The problem was no one knew it was Beck. When Sinjin got to his lowest point, he stopped hitting on Jade. The horrible things just stopped happening."

"So how do you know it was Beck?" Tori could barely picture Beck doing horrible things out of jealousy. That was more Jade's thing.

"Because another boy started hitting on Jade and the same thing happened," Andre shuddered. "He actually moved because he thought Jade was bad luck. We knew it was Beck that time because he was smiling the day after the guy left. We never caught him in the act but it always happens."

Tori gasped with realization. "Is that why you were so scared of loving Jade? Because you were scared of Beck?"

It was so ridiculous that Tori could have laughed. But Andre just nodded in confirmation. "He wouldn't go as hard on me," Andre bit his lip. "But it's still pretty scary. He loves Jade a lot Tori. He would do anything to make sure that guys don't steal her from him. That's why we started this warning club thing. We don't want Beck to do this stuff to guys because of his stupid jealousy issues."

Tori gaped.

Andre just smirked. "We all have our dark sides, Tori. Beck's dark side just happens to be subtle but deadly."

* * *

It was coming true. Everything Andre said would happen just happened. Daniel flirted with Jade constantly even bashing on Beck a couple times and pointing out his flaws. He tried to convince Jade that Beck was clearly flirting with other girls and that he wouldn't do that to her. He tried the coffee and scissor card. The whole time Beck just acted civil and kind to Daniel. There was no sign of hatred. Tori would have thought everything happening to Daniel was just bad luck but Andre warned her.

Daniel walked in with neon blue hair one day and was constantly scratching himself especially around his groin. Robbie snickered, immediately recognizing the itching powder in the underwear prank. They were pretty elementary things but they progressively got worse and worse.

The breaks to his car, which he referred to as his baby and love, were missing. It was also heavily beat up. His parents refused pay damages because a "young boy came over and apologized for convincing Daniel to drink and drive which resulted in a crash". Daniel complained his parents believed the boy and not him. Turns out his parents were already at their wits end due to the blue hair that wouldn't come out.

His clothes from his locker were stolen, so he had to run around in a towel searching for them. Halfway through his search, his towel was mysteriously stolen. He was sent to Helen's office for running around school naked. Some girls even preached that he tried hitting on them in his naked form. When Daniel claimed his clothes were stolen, they searched his locker to find them back in place exactly where he left them. He was suspended.

The last prank was probably the worst. His naked form somehow ended up on The Slap under his own account. His captions for the pictures were bragging about his junk. He even tagged some girls in the picture which the girls' parents considered sexual harassment online. Daniel said he was hacked but no one believed him. He was later expelled and his parents decided to send him to a juvenile school. It was "the last straw" and they were tired of "how much he changed".

Needless to say, the boys simply said they warned him.

Tori still looked at those incidents in awe. Could Beck really do all those things? And with a smile on his face? That was his jealous side? His "dark" side as Andre quoted? She could barely believe it. He was a good actor though, so he could have the ability to act normal and hide his possession in front of people. What really confirmed her suspicions about Beck was Jade.

Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori were all sitting at lunch when Jade strolled towards the table and sat down gracefully. Beck grinned, handing her the perfectly made coffee. Jade kissed him on the lips and whispered something in his ear. Tori barely heard it. "You know, you don't have to be jealous. I would never leave you for a guy like him."

She really didn't know Beck and Jade at all.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading. It's not as long as the first one.

Emily: Beck may seem really OOC, but I think he might be like that in the show. He acts all calm on the show except when he's fighting with Jade. So I think there is a whole other side to him he only shows with Jade.

Alice: So that's what this chapter was mainly trying to expose.

Emily: Next chapter is how Beck and Jade met, how they started dating, and is called Beck's Crush.


	3. Beck's Crush

Alice: New chapter. Thanks for the reviews and such.

Emily: This is the chapter of how Beck and Jade started dating.

Alice: This also has a bit of a misunderstanding which leads to Bat which leads to Bade.

Emily: I'm not a Bat fan at all. They act way too much like siblings to be in a relationship. Besides, I don't think either of them would do that to Jade.

Alice: Anyways here's the chapter.

* * *

**Beck's Crush**

They were all a diverse group of people Tori once thought. Cat was a perky, bubbly girl with a strange sense of humor and very easily offended. Part of Tori theorized that Cat's darker sense of humor came from all her time with Jade. Speaking of, Jade was also very different. Dark, cold, and downright scary, Jade was the type of girl Tori thought would be by herself. Instead Cat was her best friend! Not to mention Beck, Andre, Robbie, and even herself. They were all extremely different. From dark and cold to bubbly and preppy. From cool and attractive to nerdy and awkward. Even Andre could be very different from the rest of them. Tori wouldn't be lying if she said she considered Andre and her to be the most normal.

Maybe that's why they were best friends. But that wasn't the point. At first, she thought it was due to the school. Hollywood Arts was a very different, diverse type of school. But when is Tori ever right when it came down to the group? Her curiosity overwhelmed her causing her to abruptly ask how they all became friends one day.

Turns out, it all narrowed down to Beck and Jade, the enigma couple.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Cat twirled her hair in her finger. Tori just asked how the group all became friends and met. The thoughts of how different they were continued to plague her. At her old school, the cliques were summed up in one word like jocks, nerds, and others similar to that. But this group was hard to define. How did they meet? And what made them get along?

"Well you guys are all so different," Tori stabbed her salad with her fork, slightly embarrassed. She was thankful Jade wasn't sitting with them because the girl would have just made fun of her. No, she was sitting at a different table with Beck. Alone. They were sitting so close that Tori couldn't tell where Jade ended and Beck began. So instead of Jade's cruel jabs, she had the confusion of Cat, Andre, Robbie, and even Rex. "At my old school, you would have all never talked or hated each other. What made you guys all become friends?"

"Beck and Jade," Robbie answered as though it was obvious. But it really wasn't. Tori frowned. Sensing her confusion, Robbie continued. "It's a long story. But we wouldn't all be sitting together if it wasn't for them."

Tori nodded, slightly fascinated by that. "Okay," she bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to ask any more stupid questions. But the silence and curiosity made her resolve crumble to pieces. "Tell me the story!" she sounded like an eager child begging to hear the Cinderella fable. Actually, she just sounded like Cat. The small group glanced around before shrugging.

"Well it all started when Beck moved here in the third grade," Andre began his tale.

* * *

_Beck glared down at his shoes. Bright, black, and shiny. They were perfect in every way possible. It didn't represent the day well enough for him. He just moved from Pennsylvania to this faraway place. He knew no one and was never in the area before. His parents were clearly excited as they chattered on about how cute he looked for his first day of his new school. "He'll make all the girls go crazy!" his mother gushed before dashing off to find a camera._

_ His father chuckled. "That mother of yours…"_

_"Girls are crazy," Beck agreed. _

_ "Yes they are," his father laughed wholeheartedly. "But they are amazing too." At his son's puzzled expression, he continued. "You'll probably marry a girl one day. Not now because you're too young, but when you are older."_

_ "There were plenty of girls to marry at home," Beck insisted as though that one statement would make his father realize his mistake and rush them all home. He just smiled instead. Beck pouted. Maybe he should have been more interested in girls back home. Then his father would have moved right back! The problem was Beck just didn't find girls that interesting. His friends used to pick on the girls they really liked which he never understood either. _

_ "There are a bunch of them here too," his father sighed. "I know this isn't an ideal situation for you, Beck. But this is a huge opportunity for us. My job will offer me more money here. You like to act, right? Well there's a really good high school you can go to that is focused on acting."_

_ Beck's ears piped up with interest. "An acting school?"_

_ Mr. Oliver nodded happily. "You bet! You'll go there when you're old enough too. Maybe with that girl mom was talking about." His son's lip curled in slight disgust. "Oh come on, Beckie! Girls aren't that bad. In fact, I'm going to give you some advice. When you find a beautiful girl, don't let her go. I didn't let go of your mother and now look at us! We're married and we had you!"_

_ He tickled his son's stomach making him giggle. "I promise!" Beck yelped in order to make his father cease in the torture that is tickling. _

_ "I have the camera!" his mother screamed. Without warning, she snapped the picture of Beck laughing. She smiled softly at it. A beautiful photo for a great first day. _

* * *

_Frowning, he introduced himself to the class. The teacher ordered him to sit next to a small, fidgeting boy named Robbie. Strangely enough, the kid attached himself to a puppet and used it to talk with him. When asked about it, the puppet claimed it was none of his business. Beck just shrugged and decided to avoid this strange kid. That's when she walked in. The teacher frowned in distaste. The girl raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Her whole stance and expression just showed off her attitude. "That was an awfully long time in the bathroom, Jade," the teacher crossed her arms._

_ "What can I say?" Jade shrugged. "I had to go."_

_ The kids all rolled their eyes as though expecting this kind of behavior from the girl. But Beck could only stare in wonder. The girl had short, straight brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a blue green and beautiful even while openly showing hatred for the teacher. "You missed the introduction of our new students Beck," she pointed at Beck. Jade sharply turned towards him with a bored look and Beck unintentionally flushed. _

_ "Cool," Jade sarcastically bit out before taking her seat next to a cute boy named Sinjin. Beck watched her the whole way, not caring if he was being obvious. His father's words flew into his head. Once you find a beautiful girl, don't let her go. He nodded to himself, determined that he would not let this girl go._

* * *

"He what?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Fell for her first time he saw her," Robbie nodded. "I was there. The boy couldn't take his eyes off of her. I warned him she was bad news! You know what he said to me? He told me to shut up and mind my own business. He called me puppet boy!"

Andre snickered and Cat patted his arm apologetically though amusement still lingered behind her eyes. Tori tried to picture a mini-Beck being mean to a mini-Robbie. She snorted at the ridiculous image. "But that doesn't answer anything," Tori frowned.

"Well you interrupted, silly goose," Cat giggled. "The story isn't over! This is the part I come in!"

Oh, this would be good.

* * *

_The fifth grade was a big year. It was the year everyone graduated elementary school and moved on to middle school. As it turns out, there are a couple middle schools dedicated to acting as well. Beck considered going to them, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Jade behind. Well, he never spoke to her. Not once. But he managed to end up in her class every year, so he considered himself lucky enough. She talked to him a few times though. She demanded he give her a pencil once. He handed it over with a bright blush. She grabbed it out of his hands, glared at him, and stomped off. Known as the weird girl with no friends, Jade West definitely had an attitude problem._

_ Somehow that didn't bother Beck._

_ When he walked into his classroom on the first day, he automatically looked for Jade like he did every year. Over the summer, he devised a way to make her fall for him. In the fifth grade, you could pick your own seats for the rest of the year and not have a seating chart. The first step was her being in his class. Check. The second step was sitting next to her and "coolly" introducing himself. As expected, she sat alone at a table in the corner. A table that only held two seats. He gulped and took a step forward only to be completely dismayed when a little girl with lighter brown hair skipped up and took his spot._

_ "HEY!" Jade screamed, vocalizing Beck's thoughts. The girl just smiled and continued to sit there. "I sit alone!"_

_ At this point, everyone's eyes were on her. _

_ "I'm Cat," the girl grinned. _

_ "I don't care!" Jade shouted. "Leave!"_

_ "But I wanna sit here," Cat's smile was wiped off of her face instantly. Beck inwardly smirked. The girl would burst into tears and run off. Good. That's what she got for trying to sit next to HIS Jade. "So I'm gonna sit here."_

_ What? No! She was supposed to cry like all the other girls and boys that tried to befriend Jade. At the time, Beck never found it disturbing how possessive he was of the girl. He figured everyone did that. _

_ Jade glared heavily at her. Menacingly standing up, she narrowed her cold eyes down at the girl. "I'm going to make your life a living Hell!"_

_ Cat gasped. "That's a bad word!"_

_ "UGH!" Jade groaned, plopping herself down with a glare at her desk. There were only two seats and Cat took up the last one. His plan was ruined. Frowning he saw a couple other girls blushing and asking him to sit with them. Shrugging, he followed them and sat occasionally glancing at the table where the girl was trying to impress Jade by drawing something. Luckily Jade was ignoring her. _

* * *

"That's so mean!" Tori gasped, interrupting the story once again. So Jade was always like that. Cat bobbled her head up and down with a grin. Tori wondered how she could be so happy about that. The first day she met Cat, she was yelled at for comparing her name to the animal. But Jade literally screamed horrible things at her and Cat just smiled and took it?! Not fair.

"Let me continue~" Cat whined, similar to a child. Tori grumbled a bit under her breath but was quiet as Cat continued to tell the story with Andre and Robbie listening.

* * *

_It wasn't stalking. It really wasn't. Beck was just… checking his sources and information. It was recess, and Jade always hung out in a little secluded part of the playground. It was almost like a secret tunnel but not a secret. Jade just claimed it as her own and no one told her otherwise. So she normally sat in the little hidden section with a book. Beck normally didn't watch her during this time, but today was different._

_ Jade didn't have the fire in her eyes._

_ As a fifth grader, Beck decided he was going to become a man soon enough. Middle school as soon after all! So he had to learn how to take care of his woman. That's how he found himself sitting right outside of the section in the tunnel where, hopefully, she couldn't see him. _

_ Beck took pride that he was the only one who noticed she was upset. She still spoke the same way with the same gestures. It was her eyes that were all wrong. They lacked motivation and just looked tired. "Jadey!" a voice giggled. Beck blinked as Cat scooted her way into the section, not noticing Beck who she just passed. "Are you down here?"_

_ It was only the end of the first term, and Cat stuck to Jade like glue, much to her dismay. "What?" Jade snapped as Cat snuggled next to her. To Beck's shock and annoyance, Jade didn't push her away. _

_ "Why are you sad today?" Cat stared at her innocently. Beck's mouth dropped open._

_ Jade just looked confused. "What?"_

_ "You're sad. I can tell! You wanna know how I can tell? 'Cause you don't have it in your eyes. I don't know where it went! I miss it. I don't wanna see you sad!" Cat rambled on, expressing her concern for her friend. _

_ "Cat," Jade snapped. Cat's mouth shut as she listened intensely. Neither noticed Beck fuming outside. Cat could tell?! She had no right! She only knew Jade for a term. Not as long as Beck! But here she was, comforting her and talking to her. Beck clenched his fists. That wasn't fair. "I'm not sad."_

_ Cat pouted. "Don't lie."_

_ "I'm not-" Jade started, sounding angry before she visibly deflated. "Yeah… I'm sad."_

_ His hatred for Cat swelled up in that moment. _

_ "Why?" Cat gasped._

_ Jade frowned, tilting her head back so it hit the plastic wall. "My stupid dad's getting remarried. This stupid lady will be my stepmom, and I hate her. Dad used to pay a lot of attention to me, but now he's treating me like I'm nothing! I'm not nothing!"_

_ "Course not," Cat giggled. "You're the prettiest, smartest, awesomest girl I've met!"_

_ Beck agreed. _

_ Jade smiled softly. A real, genuine smile filled with gratitude and even love. Beck clenched his fists. He actually felt tears coming to his eyes. That could be him right now, comforting her and receiving that smile. "Thanks," Jade whispered. "I… I don't really act like it, but you're kind of the best friend I've ever had… only friend I've ever had."_

_ Cat squealed and engulfed the girl in a tight hug. Jade laughed but, for the first time, hugged back. Beck rushed out of the small tunnel, unsure of how much he could take. He wiped his eyes and glared at the ground. He kicked a bit of dirt in frustration. _

_ He hated Cat Valentine. _

* * *

_It was the last year of middle school when it all tied together. It turns out Cat managed to support and encourage Jade to transfer to a performing arts school. He overheard them talking about Jade needing to be more persistent with her dad to let her transfer. So the moment Jade said her dad would let her just to shut her up, Beck informed his dad he wanted to start at one of the middle schools. A couple other kids transferred even the freaky puppet kid._

_ That's how Beck found himself being surrounded by girls offering to show him around. After elementary school, his height sprang up. His features became more muscular and even his hair was thicker and smoother. In short, he was handsome. Many girls fawned over him yet he rejected each and every one of them. _

_ Some girls theorized if they played hard to get, he would go after them. He didn't. He already had a girl in mind. Even in all of these years, his crush on Jade West never disappeared. When he made it into class, the teacher told him that a boy named Andre would be showing him around. Andre smiled politely at him and ignored the disappointed groans of the girls. They joked around as Andre helped him out and eventually became friends. _

_ Halfway through the year, Andre rushed to him with a bright grin. "Dude, I got us a double date with Northridge girls!"_

_ Beck frowned. "What?"_

_ "High school girls!" Andre beamed. "Hot high school girls! And we get to date them."_

_ "No thanks." The reply was immediate. _

_ Andre groaned. "Why man? Why would you turn down this great opportunity unless… unless…"_

_ Andre gasped and grabbed Beck's wrist. It was their free period, so they could go anywhere. Andre chose to drag Beck into an empty classroom. Shutting the door behind him, Andre turned to Beck and gulped. "We're friends, right?"_

_ Beck's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes?"_

_ "So we can tell each other anything?" Andre continued._

_ "Sure," Beck shrugged._

_ "Good," Andre sighed with relief. "Cause I'm an accepting person, man. You didn't have to worry. Just don't go falling for me, got it? I don't swing that way. But it's cool that you do."_

_ This time, Beck had to blink. "What? You think I'm gay?"_

_ Andre nodded eagerly, as though he just solved an impossible puzzle. "Yeah! It makes sense. You dress awesome, you have perfect hair, you don't like girls, and you-"_

_ "I'm not gay," Beck laughed though he could see Andre's point. He was strangely happy that Andre would have accepted him even if he was. "I have a different reason for all of those."_

_ "Oh," Andre blinked. "Mind telling me?"_

_ Beck nervously glanced at the floor. "I haven't told anyone this before."_

_ "Yeah?" Andre encouraged. _

_ "Well I look good because it's just natural," Beck shrugged. "I wake up with a mess of hair and I brush it. This happens, I put on clothes, and I'm out. So I'm not appearance obsessed. As for the girl thing… well I'm already in love with someone."_

_ "You have a girlfriend?!" Andre exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me?"_

_ Beck felt his heart crack a bit at that assumption. He wished he had her as a girlfriend. But she only talked to Cat, whom he still hated with all his heart. He wasn't ever mean to her though. If he was bad to Cat, she would tell Jade, and Jade would hate him. So he needed to make sure Cat, as well as Jade, thought the best of him. "She's not my girlfriend," Beck mumbled rather disappointedly. "She's… she's my crush. I've had a crush on her since the third grade. I think you know her."_

_ "Who?!" Andre exclaimed._

_ "Jade West."_

* * *

"I called him crazy," Andre laughed at the memory. "I said that it really wasn't that bad to be gay, and he didn't need to hide it using Jade West. I insulted Jade a couple times too, and he punched me right in the face."

"Beck _punched_ you?!" Tori gaped at the group. This story sounded ridiculous. First off, Beck could never hate Cat. He treated her like a little sister. Second, Beck wouldn't punch his friends just because they insult Jade. This whole story was just crazy! But… it happened.

"I was protected by Jade," Cat giggled. "I think he wanted to kill me and throw me in a ditch!"

Her voice was way too happy when she said that. "Continue with the story," Tori groaned, feeling a headache forming.

"Okay," Cat giggled. "I come in again!"

* * *

_"Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine," Mrs. Fitz called out. Beck gulped heavily. He shakily turned to Cat, who smiled brightly at him. He would be working with her for an art project. Of course he would be paired with the girl he hated most but still needed to act nice around. Once Mrs. Fitz finished the rest of the names, she ordered them to get into their groups. Cat bounced up and walked towards him._

_ She was a direct link to Jade. Anything he did or said could be repeated to her, so he needed to act as though he were talking to Jade himself. That thought alone made him twiddle his fingers nervously. Cat hopped into the seat next to him. Her brown hair had small curls in it. "Hi!" she waved._

_ Beck gulped. "H-hi…"_

_ Cat grinned and began blabbering on about what to do with the project. Beck listened intensely, not wanting to be the "boy who didn't listen to her ideas during class" to Jade. He even pitched in a few of his own but acted terrified when he did so. What if Cat told Jade his idea and she thought it was stupid? Resentful thoughts of Cat filled his mind. What did Cat even do to deserve Jade's friendship? Jade needed better in a best friend. _

_ By the end of class, Cat gave him her number. "Call when you need my help with the project!" Cat waved goodbye. Beck rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and nodded. As the girl skipped off, Beck stared down at the number. Working with Cat was going to be hard. _

* * *

_"And then he started stuttering," Cat giggled to Jade. They were currently having a sleepover filled with tubs of ice cream and bad comedy movies. Cat always wanted to watch cute romances while Jade preferred horror. They compromised and always chose a comedy. "He was all nervous and dropped stuff."_

_ "Beck Oliver?" Jade frowned. She heard rumors about him. He was calm, graceful, and charming. But the way Cat described him made it seem like he was a clumsy oaf. She listened as Cat told her some of the stories with Beck and her before it finally hit Jade. _

_ "That's cool Cat," Jade faked a smile. "What do you think of Beck?"_

_ Cat shrugged. "He's cool. He has pretty hair too! And he's good looing."_

_ Jade smirked. "Okay then. Hey Cat? What do you think about getting your hair dyed?"_

* * *

_"Oliver!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Beck jumped in surprise and closed his locker to see Jade standing there with a smirk. His heart went haywire in his chest. Jade was talking to him. Jade West was talking to him. He tried not to blush or show how nervous he was. "Hey."_

_ "Hi," Beck smiled. Be cool, he thought to himself. Don't stutter, don't trip. He repeated these and more in his head as Jade studied him. _

_ "So I know your secret," Jade put her hands on her hips. Beck gaped at her and thought Andre told her. But she continued without waiting for a reply. "You have a crush on Cat."_

_ …What? _

_ He hated Cat. _

_ "And I think it's very cute," Jade told him. "Because I care about Cat, I'm going to set you two up on a date. Just remember that if you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to. Got it?"_

_ Beck was speechless due to shock. _

_ Jade thought he was frozen with fear. "Meet her at this place at this time. I already set it all up. I'm not a matchmaker so you better be grateful."_

_ She shoved a small piece of paper in his hand. He shivered when her skin touched his. She sauntered off without another word. Beck groaned, hitting his head on the locker. Great. Now he had a date with Cat. If he showed up, he was giving Cat the wrong idea and would break her heart in the long run. If he didn't show up, Jade would hate him. "Dude!" a voice gasped. Andre stood there with wide eyes. "Was Jade talking to you? What happened?"_

_ "I have a date," Beck groaned. Before Andre could congratulate him, Beck glared at him. "With Cat."_

* * *

That was ridiculous. It was even more ridiculous than Beck hating Cat. "Jade did a lot for me," Cat grinned. "It was my first date, so she did my hair. She's the one who dyed it this color. She also did my makeup and picked out my clothes. She said if Beck tried anything I didn't like then I had to tell her. I went with it, and we went to the date."

"I'm sensing disaster," Tori guessed.

"Actually…" Robbie cut in.

* * *

_Beck arrived thirty minutes early. He was that paranoid. It turns out the puppet guy from when he was a kid was his waiter. Robbie, it turns out his name was, asked continuously when his date would show up. He probably thought someone stood Beck up. Eventually Cat arrived with newly red hair and a beautiful look. Robbie's mouth dropped open. "U-um…" Robbie blushed. "Is she your…"_

_ "Yeah," Beck tried to sound happy. Instead it came off as tasteless and annoyed. When Cat sat down, Beck offered her a polite smile. "Um… you look… nice."_

_ "Thanks," Cat giggled and asked Robbie for some soda. Beck said he only wanted water. They sat down for a bit. Cat stared at him with interested eyes as Beck's eyes darted around the room as though the inspiration for conversation would be spelled out. "So why are you here?"_

_ Beck blinked. "What?"_

_ "Why are you on a date with me?" Cat asked. _

_ Great. She was fishing for compliments. "Because I like you?" It sounded like a question. _

_ "No you don't," Cat pouted. _

_ Beck sighed. "No, I don't. I really don't. Actually I hate you. I hate you a lot."_

_ There. He said it. He expected tears. Maybe Cat would scream at him and run to Jade. She would confess what happened, and Jade would hate him for making her stupid best friend cry. Instead giggling hit his hears. "I know," Cat replied cheerfully. "You always looked at me like I was bad!"_

_ She tried to intimidate his glare. It didn't work. Beck frowned. "Then why did you let me take you out?"_

_ "I needed to talk to you," Cat blinked innocently. "You like Jadey, right?"_

_ "What?" Beck coughed awkwardly. _

_ "I saw you in the tunnel that one time," Cat smiled. "You looked like you wanted to talk to her. You always look at her too. Especially when she's not looking!"_

_ Cat was more observant than people gave her credit for. Even Beck thought she was just an airhead. "So what are you saying?" Beck asked carefully._

_ "Go to her," Cat whispered. "I'm her friend because I wouldn't leave her alone. Keep that in your head. She's at the park because we agreed we would meet up there."_

_ Beck nodded eagerly. "Okay. Thanks. How can I repay you?"_

_ "Don't hate me anymore," Cat grinned. "If you're Jadey's new boyfriend, that means you and I will talk a lot."_

_ "I'll… try," Beck offered before running off. In that moment, Robbie returned with their drinks. He blinked at Beck's retreating figure. Cat giggled and smiled brightly at him which made him blush. _

_ "I'm Cat," she grinned._

_ "R-Robbie," he blushed. _

* * *

_"Jade!" Beck screamed. He dashed across the mud in his fancy dress pants to her. She currently sat on the swing but looked up from her book in surprise before glaring at him. "Jade!"_

_ "Aren't you supposed to be with Cat?" Jade hissed, standing up. "Did you ditch her?"_

_ "She," Beck panted. "Told me to come here."_

_ Jade frowned, crossing her arms. "Why?"_

_ "B-because," Beck stood up straight, looking right into the eyes he fell for on that first day of third grade. "I love you. I've loved you since third grade. I was nervous around Cat because she's your best friend. I thought if I did something bad in front of Cat, she would tell you and you'd hate me. I wasn't nervous because I liked her. I like you. A lot."_

_ He was gasping for breath by the end of that long statement. Jade's mouth literally fell open as she tried to recall all the moments Beck showed interest in her. None. But since the third grade? Really? Beck gulped and tried to calm down his beating heart. "Will you go out with me?"_

_ Jade was stunned by this whole situation. So she said the only word she could say without sounding like an idiot. "Maybe."_

* * *

"They started hanging out a lot," Cat beamed. "Sometimes Jade would bring me along when they would hang out."

"Sometimes Beck would bring me," Andre pitched in. "Soon Cat and I just started getting along and hung out on our own."

"Cat and I talked a lot after Beck ditched her on the date," Robbie smiled. "So we started talking too. And then we just became this big group. You already know how you joined in. It also involved Beck and Jade. Well Andre too but still."

"Wow," Tori turned to Beck and Jade. She didn't care that she was obviously staring. Her eyes were filled with wonder at the couple. Especially Beck. He had a crush on her since the third grade. It was sweet almost. She smiled happily at them before going back to her group. "Lunch is almost over," Robbie stood up. "Let's go back to class!" Tori nodded and followed her friends to throw out her trash.

Somehow that one story changed her outlook on the small group of friends.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading. It was pretty long. 12 pages.

Emily: Love you guys.


	4. Beck's RV

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: This is the second to last chapter revolving around Beck's love for Jade.

Alice: Soon it will be Jade's love for Beck.

Emily: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Beck's RV**

The first time Beck and Jade broke up around her indirectly caused her to go to Beck's house for the first time. Imagine her surprise when he didn't even live in a house but an RV… alone. He claimed it was due to him wanting to make his own rules. But that always bothered her. Beck was never the rebellious type. Even when he did horrible things to people out of jealousy, he was careful about not getting caught. So yes, he broke the rules but was subtle about it. To openly state he moved out because he didn't want to follow his parent's commands… it made no sense.

She never bothered asking either. It was his business. But lately she's been learning so many interesting things about him, so naturally this was another story she was dying to hear. At this point, she wasn't shocked when she learned Jade had a giant impact on this part of the story. It seemed to be a recurring theme nowadays.

* * *

The RV was small but not uncomfortably tiny. It was homey in a strange sense. Beck's photos consisted of mostly Jade and himself. Others had family members and their friends. She smiled when she spotted a picture of her and Andre in a frame. She wondered if Jade protested to having a picture of Tori in the RV. Probably, knowing her. "You ready to study?" Beck asked, holding up his backpack with a sheepish grin. Tori nodded and both sat down on the floor.

As Beck opened his textbook, Tori pulled out a notebook. She could only stare at him. After what happened with Daniel, she couldn't help but be cautious around him. What would make him snap? Did he snap at other people? Or was that reserved for situations that involved Jade? Why did he live in this RV? What rules did his parents place that made him openly rebel? "You know," Beck's eyes didn't stray from the pages in the textbook, "it's rude to stare."

Tori flushed. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," he shrugged, shutting the book and tossing it on the ground. Leaning back with a wide grin, he asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Do you still live in your house sometimes?" she asked curiously.

Beck's eyebrows rose. "Do I…? No, not really. I stop by and talk to them but I never really stay in there for too long. Feels weird, you know?"

No, she didn't. "Oh… what made you get this place anyway?" Tori tilted her head to the side. "It sounds more like a Jade thing than a Beck thing."

Well, so did the whole jealousy issue. But she was wrong about that. Beck laughed. "It does, doesn't it? Well Jade did play a part in it."

Of course she did, Tori thought. "Can I hear the story?"

"Sure. Well it started when Jade and I started going out…"

* * *

_"No," Jade crossed her arms, glaring at him. Beck pouted, trying to "dazzle" her into submission. It worked with so many other girls when he needed something. But of course Jade wouldn't fall for it. His crush since the third grade started going out with him two months ago, and Beck was now begging her to meet his parents. "Beck, I don't do parents."_

_ "Why not?" Beck continued to pout until he noticed Jade flinch. His pouty, dazzling face transformed into concern. "Jade, what's wrong?"_

_ Again, she flinched, rubbing her pale arm covered by her black attire. "Parents don't like me," she grumbled. Her eyes flashed with pain and clear memories that Beck didn't know about. Jade still didn't trust him as much as he'd like her to, but he could wait. He didn't want to push her away. Not when he spent so much time chasing after her. _

_ "Okay," Beck smiled understandingly. "You don't have to meet them if you don't want to."_

_ Jade smiled gratefully at him. Beck kissed her cheek lightly just as Robbie with Rex, Andre, and Cat sat down. Almost instantly, Cat's eyes were filled with worry as she bounced up right after sitting down. "Jade!" Cat exclaimed. "Let's get candy from the vending machine together!"_

_ "Ugh, fine." Jade whined, putting up no real fight as she stood up and followed the girl. Once out of hearing range, Robbie and Andre (and Rex) stared at Beck with identical grins. He questionably looked at both of them. Much like him and Cat, it took a while for Andre and Robbie to completely get along. His jealousy of Cat still swirled within him, but he no longer hated her. She was kind of funny in her own strange way. _

_ "What?" Beck rolled his eye, tired of the strange looks he received from his friends. _

_ Rex was the first who spoke. "Dude, you know what!"_

_ "Did you ask Jade to meet your parents?" Andre cut in. Yes, Andre and Robbie still got along, but he was still getting used to that damn puppet talking. It freaked Andre out that he didn't see any sign of Robbie talking through it. "We saw that little cheek kiss. I'm guessing she said yes?"_

_ "She said no," Beck shook his head. Robbie and Andre both blinked in surprise. Beck expressed his nervousness about asking Jade to meet his parents for the past week. He kept asking questions like whether it was too soon or if it was too big of a step in their relationship. Both boys agreed that the whole parent meeting step should have been taken after the first month, so it gave him confidence. "She said parents aren't her thing, so I won't bother her about it. She'll come around. She always does."_

_ "Back!" Cat chirped, sitting down happily with her new chocolate bar. Jade plopped down next to Beck but looked at him differently. A strange mix of curiosity and slight fear were the two dominating emotions in her eyes. Robbie and Andre turned their attention on Cat, begging for a small piece of chocolate. _

_ "I need to talk to you," Jade whispered. "Meet me at that spot? 7 o'clock?"_

_ Beck nodded, beaming down at her. "That" spot just happened to be the swings at the park where he asked her out. Jade always complained it was too cliché to meet at that spot, but Beck just ignored it. He knew she loved meeting there as much as he did. Cat snapped him out of his thoughts when she held out her hands with a bright grin. "Chocolate?" _

* * *

_Beck's gaze was fixated on the sky. The sun wasn't set yet, so it was still bright out. Since it was setting, it created a wonderful mix of purples, pinks, and oranges. Currently fifteen minutes past the time they agreed on, Beck tried to reassure himself that she was just running late. As it turns out, he was right. Jade calmly walked towards him with a black jacket covering her upper body and arms. A little jittery, she carefully sat on the swing next to Beck and followed his stare at the sky. "Pretty," Jade remarked._

_ Beck turned to Jade and frowned at the forming bruise on her cheek. She noticed. Her pale hand lightly touched her own cheek, flinching when she pressed the skin. No questions were asked. Not yet. Beck knew his question would only receive lies, and he didn't want to be lied to. If Jade wanted to tell him, she would. It might take a while though. "You asked me to come here?" Beck forced a smile. _

_ "Cat talked to me today," Jade rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed with her best friend. "Sat down at lunch and saw something was wrong. She made me spill about the whole parent's thing."_

_ Calm down, Beck thought to himself, gripping the chain of the swings tightly as the new set of feelings easily overwhelmed him. This rage and jealousy towards Cat would get him nowhere. Dating Jade meant not having these types of feelings towards her best friend. So he swallowed down his anger and nodded. "She yelled at me for saying no and said how nervous you were about asking me…"_

_ "I was a little nervous," Beck smiled sheepishly. _

_ Jade didn't even smile. "I know I have this weird jealousy thing going on… how I snap at any girl who goes near you…"_

_ That was no lie. Two and a half weeks after they officially started dating, Jade developed a colossal jealousy issue. She screamed at any girl that flirted with Beck and easily scared them off. Everyone thought he would break up with her because this was a continuous habit, but he didn't. In fact, it relieved him. It was weird how he felt reassured that she loved him when she was screaming at some other chick for talking to him. And it only showed he wasn't the only overly jealous one in this relationship. "I don't mind," Beck cut in. He wasn't ready to tell her how much he put other boys through when they flirted with her. Sinjin Van Cleef being one of them. _

_ "But it's the first time I felt that way with Cat!" Jade exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror. As though any negative feelings towards Cat guaranteed the apocalypse. "I've never felt jealous of Cat or wanted to shout at her, really shout at her, before. It's just… you should have come to me if you were nervous and not Cat…"_

_ "I did that with Andre and Robbie too if that helps," Beck shrugged. "Don't feel bad. I've never had any feelings about Cat, and she's never had any towards me. She even admitted on our date that she's known about my crush since we were in fifth grade… maybe before that. If we're going to be honest with each other then I should tell you that I used to hate Cat."_

_ A loud gasp and a dropped jaw was his only response. It was almost comedic. But he was a bit surprised too. He confessed to Cat that he hated her on their "date", but he figured she told Jade. Well, looks like she didn't. "I was jealous of her," Beck continued. "She told me to stop hating her after I confessed to liking you. Something about how she should be able to get along with her best friend's boyfriend."_

_ "Is it even possible to hate Cat?" Jade mumbled. _

_ "The point is," Beck brought back the original subject, "you shouldn't be jealous of Cat. I shouldn't be jealous of her either. Instead we just need to talk about our problems with each other. That's how relationships work, right?"_

_ "Have you ever been in a relationship besides this one?" Jade asked curiously._

_ "No. I've loved you since the third grade, so I didn't even really think about getting with other girls," Beck confessed. "You?"_

_ "One boy," Jade nodded, a whole new look of despair and anger on her face. "That's another story for another time though."_

_ "A story that you'll tell me?" Beck sounded hopeful. It was kind of cute, Jade thought with a small smile. _

_ "Yeah," she smiled. "But right now we need to talk about what day I'm meeting your mom and dad."_

_ "You mean…?" Beck grinned. Jade nodded. Filled with joy, Beck kissed her. Jade eagerly kissed back, her arms wrapping around his neck while the swing's chains dug into her side due to the awkward angle. But she didn't care. Right now, she was happy. Truly happy. _

* * *

"My parents hated her," Beck rolled his eyes. Tori blinked. That was a fast transition. First he was talking about how that night they told each other so many secrets and so many things about each other… how they bonded. Without warning, that's what he said. "I told her to be herself, and she took those words to heart. I'm glad she did. I didn't want her to be pretending in front of my parents. They should like my girlfriend even if she's a bit misunderstood."

"A bit misunderstood?" Tori snorted, unable to stop herself. "Beck, she poured coffee on me on the first day, faked a black eye to get me in trouble, and has done so many mean things to me… she's not misunderstood. She's just not a sweet, innocent girl."

Beck smiled. It was a strange smile directed at her. Filled with amusement and irony as though Tori just completely messed up Jade's personality in her speech. But he didn't dwell on it and neither did she. "Point is, they hated her a lot. They kicked her out of the house and told me to break up with her."

"And you didn't listen."

"Nope. I argued, but in the end, they only had one thing to say…"

"If you live under my roof, you have to follow my rules," Tori grinned. Beck raised a questioning eyebrow. He probably didn't remember that he specifically told her he moved out due to that one quote. Well, now she knew what rule he wanted to break.

* * *

_Jade frowned as Beck strolled up to her with a bright grin. It was the middle of the night and he asked her to meet up with him at their spot again. Judging by his happy smile and calm demeanor, she could tell he wasn't about to break up with her. A fact that relieved her greatly. She somehow managed to piss off both of his parents to the point where they shouted at her to get out. Yeah, she really wasn't good with parents. "I tried," Jade grumbled. "I tried to get along with them. They just don't get my sense of humor."_

_ "You do have a very morbid sense of humor," Beck grinned, pecking her on the lips as a quick welcome. "I'm sorry about them. You were nervous and the way they just kicked you out…"_

_ "It's fine," Jade sighed. "Let me guess… they want you to dump me."_

_ "Yep." No point sugarcoating it. "But I'm not going to."_

_ "Beck," Jade whined. "I'm not worth it. You shouldn't be fighting your parents for some girl you've been dating for two months. You're sneaking out right now just to see me!"_

_ "Some girl? Jade, you're not some girl," Beck whispered. "You make me happy and that should be enough for them. They might not ever accept you, but I won't let them break us up. Forgive me if it sounds cheesy but you're worth everything."_

_ Jade blushed. "You're right. That's really cheesy."_

_ Beck laughed. Her words were sarcastic but her tone was loving and thankful. They spent an hour or two talking, kissing, and just laying together before Jade confessed she had to go home before her dad noticed. Beck kissed her goodbye and made his own way home. _

* * *

"Secretly dating," Tori guessed. "You went behind your parents back and secretly dated her! You and Jade are just like Romeo and Juilet!"

"No, we really aren't." Beck raised an eyebrow. "You really haven't been studying. No wonder you asked me to help you out! You don't even know the basics of that famous play!"

"Oh well," Tori pouted. "That test is a week away. I'll read it later. Right now I want to hear about you two! Continue with your story!"

Beck smirked. "Never knew you were such a fan of Jade and I. And we were never a secret. Well I got home and my parents were waiting for me."

* * *

_"Where were you young man?" his mother hissed. The moment he opened the front door and walked in, he was confronted by his parents. Their angered faces and tense postures used to terrify Beck, but he didn't care now. What was the worst they could do? Ground him?_

_ "With Jade." Beck answered honestly._

_ "That girl you brought to dinner?" his father exclaimed, standing up from his position on the couch. His mother only sat in shock as his father continued to speak. "We told you to dump her and not talk to her!"_

_ "She is a bad influence on you! You've never snuck out before until this Jade girl asks you to," she spat out. It was true. In their eyes, Beck never broke the major rules. Heck, it was rare if he broke a minor rule to them. So why was he sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet some rude girl? _

_ "I asked her to come out," Beck clarified. "She said okay, and we met up."_

_ "Beck Oliver!" she growled. "You are grounded! As long as you live under our roof, you must follow our rules!"_

_ Beck smirked. "Actually I'm changing that."_

_ "W-what?" his parents both blinked._

_ "Remember that small movie I was in? Last year? I was the butler. A very minor character but in big productions like that, you get paid a lot for small lines like that. With all the money from my old part time job and helping the neighbors out with odd jobs, I have enough to buy an RV or something," Beck grinned. Originally he had been saving up for a car, but this was much better. If his parents were really going to give him so much trouble for dating Jade, he might as well spend his money on a livable car. _

_ "No!" his father outright protested. "You can't just move out for some girl! We won't allow it."_

_ "Why? Because I live under your roof?" Beck sneered. His expression and body language was cold and powerful. "That won't be a problem anymore."_

_ "Beck," his mother whispered. "You aren't serious."_

_ "Watch me."_

* * *

"They didn't think I would go through with it," Beck glanced back at the house through the window of the RV. "But I did. When I bought it, they thought I'd last a week. They realized I wasn't coming back to live with them anymore. My dad came to visit me and asked why I would abandon my family for some girl. He was talking to me like I was being ridiculous… like I didn't know what love was because I was too young."

"What did you say?"

"I repeated his own words to him," Beck snickered. "Imagine his surprise when I repeated a quote of his from when I was in third grade: When you find a beautiful girl, don't let her go. I told him that I love her and needed to be with her. He wished me luck after that. He still doesn't like her and mom doesn't either. But he gets why I went to such extreme measures for her."

"That's sweet," Tori grinned only to frown. "Wait, why didn't you just secretly date her? Tell your parents you dumped her but really went out on dates with her?"

"She deserved so much more than being my dirty little secret." Beck explained. Right before they could continue their conversation, the door was kicked down. Standing there was a very angry Jade with her arms crossed. "Jade?" Beck frowned. "I'm going to run out of money because I have to pay for all these doors."

"Why is she here?!" she demanded, jealousy dripping in her voice. Soon she was screaming at Beck, who teased her back. She continued to shout, saying it wasn't funny. Tori stared at this scene in awe. A couple weeks ago, she would have thought about how mean Jade was and how Beck deserved better. Now… it was kind of cute how they fought. Beck grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, burying his face in her hair. She continued to yell, saying he still had to explain why Tori was in the RV and why she had to hear it from Cat.

In that moment, Tori hoped Beck and Jade would never break up.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for waiting for almost a month.

Emily: Geez, where I have been?

Alice: So thanks! The next chapter is called Beck's Voice.

Emily: Once again, thanks for reading!


	5. Beck's Voice

Alice: Hello! I'm excited! You guys want to know why? Well two reasons.

Emily: One, this is the last Beck-centered chapter. The next five will be Jade-centered.

Alice: Another reason is this story has been nominated for Best Bade for The Topaz Awards 2013. I am seriously honored and so happy that I've been nominated.

Emily: The show really focuses on Jade's darkness and Beck's light. This fanfic will be a bit of the opposite. I'm sure you've all noticed that Beck's chapters have been focusing on his dark side.

Alice: Well, the Jade chapters will be focusing more on her light side. Not to the point where she is out of character though. So enjoy! Oh, and this story takes place in season 2 a little after Jade Gets Crushed.

* * *

**Beck's Voice**

Beck was a brilliant actor. His voice and expressions captured the character's essence perfectly. An acting prodigy with great hair, people would call him. Not only in roles assigned to him but in real life as well. He hides any emotions that wouldn't be socially acceptable (unlike Jade). People, especially the female population, fell for it. He wasn't shy with auditioning for parts, and he certainly didn't downplay his talent. Nothing stood in the way of his acting, his passion. Tori knew he was destined for great things. Heck, everyone knew he was destined for fame and greatness.

So why did he never sing? His teachers begged him to take musical classes to see if he had any vocal talent and if he could progress with it. In musicals, his voice would always be drowned out by the background vocals or even Tori herself. People asked him to sing, and he refused. Not even jokingly. Was he good? Was he terrible? No, he couldn't possibly be terrible. He was just too perfect to be bad.

Jade was more or less the same. She sang, but she didn't sing much. Her voice was beautiful and deep, managing to send shivers down Tori's spine when she first heard it in action. But she never showed off. And Tori would admit to herself from time to time that she did sing a little more than necessary and was a bit of a show off. Well, she was Trina Vega's little sister. Part of Tori wondered if Beck and Jade sang but only to each other.

Knowing those two, they might be singing together every day.

* * *

It was Robbie's original idea to go camping. Apparently, someone told him going camping in the forest helps strengthen and form bonds between friends. He invited the group with a bright smile. Cat instantly agreed, happily bouncing about how she loves s'mores. Andre merely shrugged, saying he would go. Tori also happily agreed. She and Trina used to sing and dance around the campfire as children. Jade took a little more convincing from Beck before saying yes. That's how they all ended up in the forest setting up their tents. "Beck and I will get one," Jade announced.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that appropriate?"

Jade rolled her eyes, looking at her as though she just asked a very stupid question. Beck actually paused and thought about it! Did he really not see anything inappropriate with a couple of the opposite sex sharing a tent? Tori repressed the images about to go to her head. No, she would not think about that. "They won't do anything," Andre reassured. "Not with us around."

"They share an RV all the time," Cat countered, blinking innocently. "Why would sharing a tent be any different? Why's that inappropriate?"

Right. Innocent Cat was with them. Tori feigned a content smile. "I guess. I'll just share my tent with Cat."

"Yay!" Cat grinned, launching herself in a hug with Tori. Jade snorted, going back to setting up her tent. Andre and Robbie agreed to share theirs as well. "My brother once set up a tent. He-"

"No!" Jade screamed, glaring directly at the redhead, who yelped at the sudden noise. Tori chuckled, thinking of the story about how the friendship formed between the two girls. Once the tents were properly set up (Robbie and Andre took a little longer), Beck said he would collect the firewood.

"I'll go with you," Tori smiled.

Jade narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Tori's grin increased in size. Did that mean Jade was starting to trust her with Beck? Skipping gleefully to the boy, Tori gave him a bright smile before they went off. She could faintly hear Jade yelling at her to not try anything but Tori could only chuckle. "You're getting used to her," Beck commented.

"I am," she nodded.

"I think she's getting used to you too," he grinned. "She won't say it, but I think she respects you. Jade tends to push out people but if you stick around long enough, she starts to like you. You're doing a pretty good job at that."

Tori blushed. "I'm happy I am. I want the two of us to get along if I'm going to be friends with all of you."

Beck agreed and the two just made small talk as they collected some eligible firewood. About halfway, Jade entered the forest and started to lecture Tori on not flirting with her boyfriend. It was different though, Tori realized with hope. Normally her eyes would hold resentment or aggravation. Those emotions were reduced in size with a fondness added to it. She was opening to her! From the corner of her eye, she could see Beck smiling at the two girls. "I will never flirt with Beck," Tori swore.

Jade smirked. "Good."

Jade gracefully spun around and walked to Beck, helping him with the firewood. Tori could hear the faint laughs when Beck got freaked out by some bugs and spiders. As she watched, she couldn't help but feel she was witnessing a glimpse of what Jade was truly like. Jade smiled, like any other girl, and she laughed at something that people would find funny. "Ready to go?" Beck directed the question at the zoning out Tori.

"Sure!" Tori beamed, earning a scowl from Jade.

"Why's she so happy?" Jade grumbled, her demeanor changing completely. Beck shrugged in response and the three soon walked out of the woods with a giant stack of firewood in their arms. When they got back to the camp, Andre just finished digging out a small hole for the fire. He even put in some giant logs for the group to sit on. Cat squealed as they set it up. Robbie crumbled some old tests and tossed them in to keep it going. The s'mores came next.

"I am so happy!" Cat screamed in delight, devouring the marshmallow. She happily sat next to Robbie, who nibbled on his own s'more. Across from them was Beck and Jade, who both seemed to not understand the meaning of personal space. Jade's head rested on Beck's shoulder while his arm was around her waist. They cozily cuddled together.

And next to them were Andre and Tori on a separate log.

"What should we do now?" Cat tilted her head to the side. She just finished the last s'more, and white cream smothered her lips.

"A campfire song?" Robbie suggested, grabbing his guitar from behind the log. He strummed a few cords, humming with it. Jade frowned, about to protest until Cat shot her a look. It wasn't as stern as it was pleading. Jade sighed and relaxed, nodding at Robbie. "Well which song do you guys want to sing?"

"Make It Shine?" Tori cut in. Robbie nodded and began to play. Tori started singing first but was soon joined in by Andre. Randomly Tori remembered Andre coming to her house, completely hysterical, and saying he was in love with Jade. Her chest tightened as she tried singing softer and with more soul like Jade did. Her own actions confused her and apparently Andre, who shot her a questioning look. She shrugged and they continued to sing. Right now, she couldn't understand it but would later look back and laugh at how oblivious she was.

Once the song ended, the group, minus Jade, clapped eagerly. "My turn!" Cat grinned.

"What do you want to sing?" Robbie asked.

She paused in thought before exclaiming, "I want to sing _Wicked_! Jade, sing it with me please!"

Jade sighed and nodded. "Which song?"

"For Good," Cat giggled. "You be Elphaba, and I'll be Glinda. Okay?"

"Whatever."

And Jade started singing. Everyone was captivated by the two girls who started singing a song that strangely sounded like it was written for the two of them. The words were about two friends who were grateful for knowing each other, and Tori firmly believed it was perfect for the two. Without Cat, Beck would have never been brave enough to meet Jade. Without Cat, Jade might have never had a single friend in her whole life. Tears came to Tori's eyes when Jade sang about wanting forgiveness towards Cat for the way she treated her. The harmony was amazing too.

The compassion in the two girls' eyes were so real and heartfelt even after the song ended. "Well no one can beat that," Tori spoke up, her voice strangely hoarse.

"Are you crying Tori?" Cat gasped.

"I'm close," Tori laughed. "You guys are so talented."

Jade smirked. "How else do you think we got into Hollywood Arts?"

The gang laughed and the topics of the conversations changed. Beck and Jade started whispering to each other as Cat talked with Robbie. "That was really beautiful," Tori whispered to herself. "Cat and Jade have such beautiful voices."

"You have a beautiful voice too," Andre contradicted. Tori blinked, forgetting that someone else was there.

"My voice has never made anyone fall in love with me," Tori joked, but quietly in case Beck heard. She didn't want Andre disappearing off the face of the earth like the other guys.

Andre snorted. "I thought that incident was in the 'never speak of again' category?"

"I guess not," Tori nudged his shoulder.

"You do have a great voice though," Andre went back to the topic. "Just because they don't sing as much as you doesn't mean you're not as talented. You girls all have different voices. Jade sounds best with slow, instrumental music. Cat's has more high notes, so she likes to use that to her advantage. You have a great pop voice. It's all different."

Tori smiled, her heart thudding in her chest. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Nearly everyone fell asleep where they sat around the fire. Cat happily cuddled up in a blanket that she took out earlier for warmth. Robbie's guitar still sat on his lap as his head was leaned back on the log. Tori found her whole body leaning against Andre's for support. She was too tired to open her eyes or move. Andre was asleep too. All but Beck and Jade, who she could hear talking. "I didn't get to hear you sing," Jade whispered, staring at the dying fire.

"You wanted to?"

Jade laughed, nudging his side. "Shut up, you have a good voice."

"I don't know," Beck sighed. "I don't like singing in front of people. It makes me feel a little vulnerable. With acting, people know you're being someone else. Singing? You are putting your real emotions out there for an audience."

"Sing for me?" Jade's voice was soft, unguarded.

"Magic word?"

"Please?"

"Get me the guitar," Beck smiled. Jade nodded, standing up and carefully walking around the sleeping Cat. She peeled the guitar from Robbie's unconscious body before returning to Beck. She handed the instrument to him and sat across from him. "Sing with me."

"Okay," Jade nodded. "_Walk on the Wild Side_ by Lou Reed."

"My pleasure," Beck grinned and started strumming the guitar. Tori listened as they sang softly; to make sure no one woke up. As they started singing "doo do doo", they started giggling when they couldn't keep a steady rhythm. All in all, his voice was as perfect as his acting.

The singing made her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Tori woke up, it was due to Andre's movement. She groaned, blinking a bit. Her eyes tried adjusting to the sunlight. Robbie, Cat, and now Andre were already up. Cat pouted at her unused tent. "Beck and Jade were the only ones who used their tents," Robbie frowned. "That means the rest of us set them up for nothing!"

The memories of yesterday hit. Beck and Jade's singing filled her head. Did they stay up after that? Probably if they actually bothered moving to sleep in their tent. Without a real warning, Cat screamed and ran into Beck and Jade's tent. Tori laughed when she heard Jade scream and Beck laugh. Cat's sharp giggling reminded Tori of a small child who woke up her parents on the weekend.

"We should get out tents down," Robbie laughed. Andre nodded in agreement as Beck, Jade, and Cat exited their own tent. Cat rushed over to help Robbie to help him. Beck kissed Jade's forehead before walking towards the forest to "go to the bathroom". Tori watched him intensely before turning her attention to Jade, who glared at the tent.

"I'll help you," Tori walked up to her, already starting to take it down.

"Okay."

They worked in silence. Jade didn't bother insulting her, probably too tired. Tori bit her lip, wondering if she should mention what happened last night. "You have a good voice," Tori ended up saying. "So does Beck."

Jade frowned. "You were awake for that?"

"Barely," Tori confessed. "But it was really nice. Your voices blend really well together. Just like yours and Cat's singing."

The goth girl literally froze while Tori just continued working. Her mouth opened repeatedly before shutting. "Thank you."

Tori beamed. "You're welcome."

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading! Please look up Liz and Avan singing Wild Side on YouTube. It's what inspired this chapter. Liz and Ariana never sang For Good, but I thought it would still be a nice song for them to sing. Look up that song too!

Emily: The next chapter will be Jade's point of view… from Tori's point of view.

Alice: This chapter kind of leads into that. Once again, thanks for reading and thanks for nominating me!


	6. Jade's Trust

Alice: I should probably be updating my other two stories, but I couldn't help it.

Emily: I really want to write the Jade-centered chapter.

Alice: Like I said before, the Jade chapters will focus on her "light" side. What better way to start than her trust? It's kind of going off of Beck's Insecurities and Beck's Jealousy.

Emily: In this chapter, we see what happens when it really does look like Beck cheated.

Alice: All from Tori's point of view though. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jade's Trust**

Jealousy served as a strong part in binding the relationship between Beck and Jade. Both sides had it whether subtle or not. Everyone pulled into that web of jealousy and possession was most likely to drown in it. Like Daniel and Sinjin. Like Tori when she kissed Beck. Well Tori pulled herself out but not many girls could. None of the guys have so far. As Tori grew up, she learned that jealousy meant distrust. That's why guys didn't like jealous girls; it made them sound as if they weren't trustworthy.

Was there a lack of trust in their relationship? Supposedly. Maybe in some aspects they didn't completely have confidence in the other. How stable their love for the other was one of them. Beck's insecurities and jealousy expressed his doubt that Jade loved only him. As with Jade and her possessiveness. Jealousy meant lack of faith in the other. That's how Tori defined it. That's how Beck defined it.

That's not how Jade defined it.

* * *

Tori loved The Slap. A place where teenagers, especially ones from Hollywood Arts, could communicate, post pictures, videos, and more. Strangely enough she was watching a couple of Beck's videos which all had Jade in them. She smiled at their silly fights that somehow ended in kissing each time. Okay, she wasn't spying on the couple. She just happened to be on Beck's page and decided to see what videos he posted. Speaking of his videos, someone decided to tag him in a new one. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she clicked on it. _I'll go to bed after this video_, she decided.

A girl in tight shorty shorts and a low tank top showed up on the screen. Tori instantly recognized her from one of her classes. She gave a flirty smile to the camera before strutting over to Beck, who was reading a script outside of the school. _"Beck!"_ the girl cooed. The boy with the beautiful hair glanced up and smiled at the camera. _"Beck, how's your girlfriend?"_

A brief look of confusion spread on his face only to be replaced with a laugh. _"Good."_

_ "She was mean to me today!"_ the girl pouted. _"Started screaming about how I shouldn't go near you 'cause your hers. Doesn't that bother you?"_

Beck shrugged. _"Why would it bother me?"_

_ "Because! It's me!"_

_ "I'll tell her to stop being mean to you."_ Beck grinned. The girl pouted again before sitting next to him staring directly into the camera. Winking, she threw herself onto Beck, kissing him right on the lips. Tori's mouth dropped open right as the video ended. What…? No, that wasn't right. Beck didn't kiss anyone except for Jade (and Tori but that was once!). Exiting the slap, she dialed Jade's phone number quickly.

It went straight to voicemail.

Tori froze for a second before calling Cat. It rang a couple times and Cat answered. "Tori! I can't talk right now. Jade's on the phone with me, and she's really angry. Call you later, okay?"

She hung up right away. Tori's heart beat in her chest because this wasn't allowed to happen. Beck and Jade were a couple, _the_ couple in her eyes. Somehow they gave her hope for love and romance in ways that even her parents didn't. But no one was answering. At least, not Cat or Jade. She refused to call Beck, and Andre would take his side. Robbie probably hasn't even seen the video yet.

She laid her head on the soft cushion of her pillow and tried to sleep. She needed to talk to Jade tomorrow as soon as possible and fix this. But somehow she couldn't. Her body was twitching with concern and fear and before she could think about what she was doing, she leapt up from her bed. Grabbing a baggy jacket, she slipped it on and ran out of her room. Her bunny slippers created no sound that would give her away. Her family was full of heavy sleepers which is why they didn't even wake up when Andre came over at three in the morning to talk about Jade.

So she didn't pay them any mind when she rushed out of her own house and down the street.

* * *

She knocked on the door eagerly, her mind blank and body covered in sweat. Her bunny slippers were dirty against the pavement as she panted heavily. Jade's house stood in front of her, large and graceful. The door snapped open quickly to reveal the Goth girl. Her harsh glare and uncombed hair made her ten times scarier than before. Even her pajamas were all black. "Tori?" she hissed. "What the hell are you doing here? You're so lucky my dad's not here or else I would have-"

Tori literally leaped into Jade's arms, giving her a bone crushing hug. Jade blinked, standing at the doorway with her arms frozen at her sides. It was one in the morning, and Tori Vega just ran to her house to give her a hug. "I saw the video of Beck," Tori said as she pulled back. Jade's eyes widened as she stepped aside, letting Tori inside. "I'm sorry I just barged in."

"It's fine," Jade sighed, running her hands through her black hair. "Just call next time."

"I tried," Tori grumbled, falling onto the couch panting. Looks like she wasn't completely over the running. "I shouldn't have come but I was worried. The last time something like this happened you were upset, and I wanted to be there for you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Tori repeated with shock. "Because you're my friend, that's why!"

Jade sighed, sitting next to Tori. "Beck didn't kiss her."

"What?!" Tori shouted out in surprise. "Jade, I saw the video. There was some definite lip action!"

"One-sided lip action," Jade countered. "Beck looked just as surprised as I felt. I know him, Tori. He wouldn't cheat on me. Not now and not ever. If he felt the need to cheat on me, he'd tell me first and we'd talk. I trust him."

What? Tori expected anger and heartbreak. A Jade that would cry into her grandmother's pillow. But then again, they were actually broken up at the time, and Beck would have the right to date another girl. That wasn't a matter of cheating but of Beck moving on. "But you're so jealous all the time…"

Jade laughed. It wasn't sarcastic. In fact, it was the type of laughter she used around Beck and Cat. "Believe me I was furious. I called Cat and ranted about that _slut _for a good hour. I'm not mad at Beck though."

"So why do you freak out at Beck if he flirts around?" Tori asked curiously. "If you trust him, I mean."

"I don't trust the girls," Jade grumbled. "I'm always going to be Beck's first love, and he will never cheat on me. But his feelings might change if girls try hard enough. I'm not scared of him cheating. I'm terrified of him moving on."

Tori shook her head. "He won't move on."

"How would you know?"

"I've been paying close attention to you two for a while," Tori admitted with a slight blush. "That boy has done so much for you, Jade. He gave up his home for an RV because his parents didn't approve. He destroyed Sinjin out of jealousy. He waited since the freaking third grade to date you. Now that he has you, I don't think he's going to let you go even if you tried. That girl is stupid for not realizing that."

Jade's lips twitched in an almost smile. "Thanks Vega."

"It's Tori," the girl smirked. "Not Vega. Friends call each other by their first names, Jade."

"Fine," Jade playfully rolled her eyes. "Thanks Tori."

The Goth girl took a moment to look up her friend up and down. "You look and smell disgusting. Tell your parents that you're staying over. I'll get you some of my pajamas, and you can take a shower. We still need to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay," Tori hopped up, realizing her legs were going to be sore tomorrow. "Show me your bathroom!"

"Bossy," Jade snickered but lead the way. The process of showering didn't take too long. The drowsiness hit her the moment the shower turned on, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Jade handed her the clothes through the doorway without actually entering. Tori dressed herself quickly and ended up on Jade's bed. The other girl took the couch in her room. Both fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

"Babe!" Beck exclaimed desperate, running towards her. "Look I had no idea she was going to do that. I tried calling you, but I guess you were on the phone with Cat. I should have said something but I—what's Tori doing here?"

Beck must have picked Jade up to go to school every day, Tori figured, because Jade didn't look too shocked at his appearance. Jade woke her up and for a moment Tori forgot about what happened the night before. But the memories flooded back when Jade told her she couldn't wait to go to school to kill that girl. They prepared for the day, and Jade loaned her some of Cat's clothes. Apparently the two girls had so many sleepovers that Cat just left some of her clothes there. Luckily they weren't too colorful or out there, and they were just her size.

"She slept over," Jade answered, going into the passenger's seat in the car. Tori just hopped into the back, not wanting to speak to Beck just yet. She knew Jade trusted him, but if Tori opened her mouth, she would either start yelling at him or apologizing to him. So she kept quiet.

Beck grinned happily. "She did? That's good!"

"Whatever."

The entire topic of the girl that kissed Beck was dropped just like that. Jade complained about homework on the way to school as Beck tried giving her pointers about dealing with annoying teachers. They acted as though the video never happened. Was this what happened after Tori and Beck kissed? Did Jade just not care? She remembered after they finished kissing Beck sat next to Jade, who sharply glared at her and only her. Not Beck.

So they probably never did talk about it. Instead it must have been a silent, mutual understanding. But none of that mattered now since it was all in the past. Tori was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice they pulled into the parking lot until Jade screamed at her to get out. When they walked in the building, everyone stared at the couple, shocked they were holding hands. Clearly they were expecting Jade to react the same way Tori did. "There she is," Jade snarled, her eyes setting on the girl from the video.

"Jade," Beck hissed. "Don't kill her."

"Too late," Jade pecked his lips quickly before dashing towards the girl, letting out an animalistic scream as she literally _pounced_ on the girl! Tori's jaw dropped as the girl screamed in absolute fear due to Jade on her back and clawing at her. Cat stepped in, blinked once or twice, and smiled, skipping over to Beck and Tori.

"Hi!" She exclaimed happily, not looking at Beck angrily at all. Did that mean Cat knew Beck wouldn't cheat? That Jade wouldn't be upset at Beck but at the girl? Flashes of the gang's story came up, and Tori wondered just how observant Cat really was. She might be very smart when it comes to people and their behaviors, and no one would know the difference.

"Hey…" Tori sighed.

"Jade!" Beck called out. "That's enough!"

He rushed to the scene and yanked Jade off of the girl, holding her close to his body. Jade glared heavily at the girl, whose perfect hair was now a tangled mess from Jade. Some scratches were on her cheeks. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. "You're girlfriend's a freak!"

"Hey!" Beck and Jade both exclaimed, insulted.

"She is!" the girl gasped. "Why can't you just have a normal girlfriend? If you had someone pretty or nice or _normal_, we wouldn't be so upset! But instead we lost to a freakin' emo girl! Why? What's wrong with us? What's _right_ with her?"

Beck gazed into Jade's eyes as though having a silent conversation. It lasted for a minute or two but the message was received. Jade peeled herself out of Beck's arms and crossed her arms, glaring at the audience. Beck slowly approached the girl, who was close to tears. "Okay, say we got together. What would we do?"

Hope shined through. Jade scoffed at the expression but said nothing. "We would go on walks," the girl swooned. "I wouldn't pick a fight with you, and I wouldn't get so jealous all the time. I'd respect you too. We could go to the movies and fancy dinners and have a really good time. We'd laugh a lot and I'd be there for you and nice to you. Unlike her, I'd listen to what you have to say before freaking out at you and making all those stupid assumptions!"

"That's so…" Beck frowned, searching for the word. The girl's optimistic eyes expanded to her body language. She leaned forward, batting her eyes, and smiling like a child on Christmas. "Boring!"

Her posture faltered. "W-what?"

"That's boring," Beck sounded like it was an apology to her. "I'd rather have a girl who's unpredictable and someone to fight with. It makes things interesting. Easy is boring, and that's what the relationship would be: easy."

Jade smirked, strutting to her boyfriend's side and kissing him on the lips. "Go near him again, and your hair won't be the only thing you need to worry about," Jade winked, somehow making that threatening. Tori shivered at how cold she sounded. Cat beamed at the couple, clapping her hands together. "We're going to be late for class," Jade announced loudly to the entire audience. "So move it!"

"What happened?" a new voice came in. Tori whirled around in surprise to see Andre and Robbie just arriving. Their eyes searched the room curiously, wondering why all eyes were on Beck, Jade, and some girl with really messed up hair. Andre was the one who spoke. Robbie directly went to Cat to ask the same thing.

"Beck and Jade," Tori answered.

"Makes sense," Andre laughed. "Class?"

"Sure!" Tori grinned at him. She noticed Jade from the corner of her eye watching her with amused eyes. Jade leaned over, whispering something in Beck's ear, making him look surprised but pleased. Somehow, Tori knew it was about her. But she didn't mind because she knew it wasn't anything bad. She bonded with Jade, more closely than when Tori tried to get Beck back for Jade. More than when Tori set up that play for Jade.

This friendship was definitely going somewhere and that was enough for Tori to have hope.

* * *

Alice: I know it may seem a little Jori-ish, but the chapters are going to have a lot of friendship Jori moments.

Emily: I already established Cat and Jade's friendship, so there will be a huge focus on Tori understanding and getting to know Jade. The Bade will still be there, but it will have more Jori than the previous chapters.

Alice: Remember the Jori scenes are pure friendship. They may seem romantic but the show does that too: when Tori did all she could for Jade's play, when Tori wanted to hug her all the time, and other stuff.

Emily: There will be a kind of explanation for why that is. But just know that there will be no romantic Jori on both sides.

Alice: So I hope you guys liked the chapter!


	7. Jade's Scars

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: Thanks for reading. I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews!

Alice: I love you guys. I seriously do.

Emily: Speaking of, this story only has 11 chapters, so we're half way through, in a way.

Alice: If you break that into a decimal, then we are practically half way done. Crazy, right?

Emily: This chapter is another Jori friendship chapter, but I already warned you that they will have a lot of that. Major Bade too. So enjoy!

* * *

**Jade's Scars**

Jade West's father was always a touchy subject. Beck openly disliked the man, a fact she only learned recently, and Cat always glared at the ground whenever he was mentioned. And Cat never glares at anyone or anything. Andre and Robbie stated they have no opinion of Jade's father which made Tori think about just how secretive those three are. Yes, they were all a particularly close group of friends but Cat, Jade, and Beck seemed to have an even deeper bond that they didn't share with the rest of them. Tori wondered if Andre and Robbie felt excluded like she did. But that didn't matter too much anyway. Tori eventually realized that trust and bond was built on years of hard work for all three of them.

It didn't extinguish her curiosity on the topic of Jade's father. She met him once, and he was so cold and scary. He told Jade he liked her play without expression, pride, or love. And that was the happiest Jade had seen him in a long time. At that moment, Tori realized why Jade was so cold and cruel; it was passed down from her father. Thank goodness not all of his cruelness was passed down. But maybe that was just Beck and Cat helping her to not become someone like her father. It was working, no matter how unbelievable it seemed.

Jade could have turned out a lot worse without Beck and Cat.

* * *

Beck arrived at the table with a bright grin, waving his phone around like he just won a prize. Jade and Cat were still ordering their food, but the rest of the normal table was there. Tori just hoped Jade would want to sit with the rest of them today. She needed to ask her about the worksheet from class. "Guess what?" Beck plopped down, already digging into his salad.

"I give up," Andre replied instantly, a teasing smile on his face. "What?"

"My parents said I could go to Canada to meet up with my childhood friend Moose!" Beck said excitedly. Tori blinked, furrowing her eyebrows at the strange name. Moose? She pictured a scrawny Canadian boy with big glasses and high pants. Yeah, not the best image in her head. Well, Beck looked happy enough to see him so he was probably a little cool. "Drop that look, Tori. Moose is a really good guy. We email each other every once and a while."

"Have fun with your Moose then," Tori teased.

"Moose? Who's Moose? Is she ugly? I bet she's ugly," Jade sneered, clearly taken aback by the strange name much like Tori. She sat down next to Beck and ate her fries. Cat squeezed between Robbie and Beck, smiling and waving at the rest of the table. Robbie blushed from the closeness with his crush, but she didn't seem to notice.

Beck snorted. "My friend from Canada? I mentioned him to you a couple times, remember? I'm visiting him in Canada soon."

"Oh yeah," Jade absently mumbled, shrugging and going back to her food. Nothing odd about that. Actually, the only odd thing was Cat, who frowned deeply with an almost serious look in her eyes. She's never seen that in Cat's eyes. Ever. Cat was never serious.

"When?" Cat demanded, all bubbliness gone from her voice. It was rather cold actually.

"This weekend?" Beck raised an eyebrow, also confused by the harsh demeanor.

"No!" Cat shouted, slamming her fists on the table and bolting upwards. Robbie and Andre jumped back, unaware of what caused the transition from funny and friendly to cold and scary. Even Tori's heart skipped a beat at the sudden exclamation. Beck just frowned, and a silent conversation started between Beck and Cat. It wasn't as easy as the unspoken communication between Beck and Jade, Tori could tell. Cat and Beck were clearly trying to read each other but barely understood the message the other was trying to convey. With Beck and Jade, the whole message was passed in less than a second.

"Cat?" Jade's voice changed. No longer guarded, her voice expressed concern and an almost motherly love shined for the girl. "What's wrong?"

The redhead looked close to tears. "I'm visiting my brother this weekend."

Beck abruptly shot up. "Dammit!"

"I can't cancel. I already made the call," Cat cried out in distress.

"My parents already bought the tickets," Beck whispered, running his hand through his hair. "I thought that was next week!"

"The appointment changed." Both turned to Jade, who silently ate with a scowl. From what Tori could catch, Beck and Cat would be gone on the same weekend. So what? Jade would be lonely? That wasn't such a big deal. But, now that she thought about it, Beck and Cat have never left at the same time. It was probably more than Jade being lonely. One of the secrets kept between the three friends. Andre and Robbie glanced at each other with concern but otherwise stayed out of it. Why though? Weren't they curious? Didn't they want to be included in that bond? She did.

"I'll be fine," Jade rolled her eyes. "Guys, it's one weekend. Calm down."

"Calm down?" Beck hissed.

"How can you expect us to calm down?" Cat agreed with equal disbelief and anger at the situation. Jade just sighed and picked up her tray, sending a meaningful look at both of them before exiting the lunchroom. Cat just collapsed back onto her chair with the saddest eyes Tori has ever seen her wear. Beck didn't look much better. In fact, his hands were clenched in anger. "What do we do?" Cat whispered desperately. Beck shook his head hopelessly.

"Tori," Andre whispered to the girl. "Let's go to your locker."

"What?" Tori whispered back. "Why?"

"Just… please?"

"…Okay."

* * *

Robbie, Andre, and Tori walked down the halls of the school, leaving behind Cat and Beck at the lunch table. Jade left without a word, and Tori would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. The walk was silent and ominous. When they reached her locker, they stood there for a few frustrating seconds. Tori broke the silence first. "I don't get it! Why don't you guys want to know what's going on with those three? I mean, I get that Beck and Jade are a couple, but Cat isn't! She's just Jade's best friend. Andre, you're Beck's best friend and you're not in on this. Why just those three?"

"That took years for that to develop," Robbie contradicted. "And we weren't there for most of it. Remember the story of how we all met? Cat initially taught Jade how to trust. That took her almost a year, and it took a lot of hard word for both Cat and Jade. Cat was emotionally hurt many times because of her, and Jade was so guarded and paranoid that was terrified of making new friends."

"The only reason it took Beck less time with Jade's trust was because Cat helped out. Even so, it took a lot of work on Beck's part to break down her walls and for Jade to learn to trust him," Andre cut in. "Don't even get me started on how long it took for Beck and Cat to trust each other. Beck was always jealous of that girl, and Cat would get so frustrated with the tug-of-war with Jade between them. That sort of bond with those sorts of personalities takes so much time. We can't get in because we were too late."

"What about me?" Tori shyly asked. "Do you think I can form that bond with them?"

That's when Tori realized how jealous she was of that friendship and love swirling between the three. She's never had any friends back at home that put that kind of dedication and love to her. Yes, Andre and Robbie loved her. Cat, Beck, and maybe Jade loved her too. But not to that level.

"Maybe," Andre shrugged. "If you dig deep enough."

"It'll take a lot of work though," Robbie warned. "It's going to come with a lot of hurt before the rewards come in."

"I'm going to try anyway," Tori decided. Robbie shrugged but gasped at the sound of the bell. He ran off quickly, shouting a quick goodbye at them. That left Andre and Tori alone. "Why does he always rush in the halls?" Tori joked in an attempt to clear the tension.

"No idea," Andre grinned, somehow making Tori's heart skip a beat. "I have to get to class. Is this your free period?" At her nod, he waved goodbye and walked to class at a normal pace. Tori smiled brightly, eyes lingering in his direction. What was she feeling right now? Because she hasn't felt this way about anyone else before.

"Tori!" two voices shouted out. Tori jumped in surprise but smiled at the sight of Cat and Beck. Before she could even speak, both of them dragged her to the janitor's closet, Jade's favorite place in the whole school. Why, Tori wasn't sure. But part of her decided that she didn't want to know. "Okay good, you're here," Cat grinned happily.

"You dragged me here!" Tori exclaimed. "Why are we in a closet?"

"We need your help," Beck confessed. "And… I think you're the only one we can trust with this."

The only one they could trust? Did this mean that she was slowly becoming a part of their little friendship thing? She hoped so. "What about Andre or Robbie? I thought they were your friends too," Tori frowned, remembering their other two good friends. They knew them for much longer, so why was this task entrusted with her?

"It's not a task for them. It involves Jade," Beck explained. "See, Jade only tolerates Robbie because Cat has a crush on him." Cat let out a small squeal, blushing a bit. "Wait I shouldn't say that. Jade _acts _like she tolerates Robbie. I'm sure she thinks he's a friend at least. But we can't trust him anyway because he's scared of Jade. I doubt that will work."

"And Andre used to be in love with Jade, so we can't trust him. He might fall for her again!" Cat exclaimed, making Beck and Tori's mouths drop open.

"H-how did you know that?" Tori squeaked, a flare of jealousy towards Jade rising up again. But those weird feelings didn't matter at the moment. Andre only told her, and she never told anyone. How the heck did Cat find out? Did Andre tell her? Did Andre tell Jade, who told her?

"It was obvious," Cat giggled. "I mean, he wrote that song _365 Days_ for her and everything!" Tori's gaze shifted to Beck, who was seething. His eyes hardened with pure anger. Was this what he looked like when he saw Daniel flirting with Jade? When Sinjin confessed to his girlfriend? She backed up slowly and gulped. She even feared him right now. Was all that anger directed on Andre now?

"He's over it!" Tori shouted directly at Beck, terrified of him. "It didn't last long, I promise. She was really nice to him that one night and sang, and he fell for her. It lasted a couple days but he didn't say anything because your friendship with him meant more. He sang the song to help get over Jade, not to confess to her!"

"Whatever," Beck grumbled, crossing his arms. Oh God, why did Cat have to say that? Beck breathed in slowly and his expression of anger and hatred vanished. Just like that. How was that possible? He was still serious but not angry and jealous. Did that mean it was gone or was he hiding it? Either way, that seriousness was about the matter before. "Point is Jade has started trusting you more than before. We just want you to look after her this weekend. Check up on her hourly?"

"Hourly?" Tori's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Oh, you can check in every two hours at night in case you get sleepy," Cat beamed. "But we still suggest hourly even at night. Okay?"

"Why?" Tori repeated.

"Just… please?" Beck and Cat pulled out the softest, cutest eyes she's ever seen. Tori couldn't help but nod at the desperation making Beck and Cat actually hug in relief. They gave her more specific rules about letting Jade in her house no matter what time or what day. How she had to drop all her plans if Jade needed her. And, strangely enough, a threat from Cat that Tori would regret it if she let them down. Beck nodded in agreement with that last threat. Tori exited the closet with complete shock at the whole situation.

Could Jade really not be left alone?

* * *

Yeah, Jade really couldn't be left alone. On Saturday, Jade refused to answer any of her texts, calls, and Slap posts. Beck and Cat checked in with her ever two or three hours asking if Jade responded and Tori blatantly lied to them, insisting Jade texted her back that she was fine and that nothing was wrong. Fearing for her life due to Cat's threats, Tori decided to walk over to Jade's house and personally ask her if everything was alright. Stepping in front of the large house during the day was actually even more frightening than running to it at night. This time she was thinking clearly.

It took a solid minute for Jade to answer the door. And when she did, Tori literally flinched at the sight of the girl. She had a black eye and a slight limp. It reminded Tori of the time she faked a black eye so Tori would get in trouble. "Oh my," Tori couldn't even finish as a scream was heard from the background.

"Shit," Jade cursed, stepping outside and slamming the door. "What do you want, Tori?"

"What happened?" Tori cried out. "Why are you limping? What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied fluently. Tori's eyes dashed from the door to Jade. Within those seconds, she made up her mind. Grasping Jade's wrist, she pulled her away from that place and dragged her down the street. She probably would have fought back if she wasn't already weak and with a limp. Only her verbal protests were heard, but Tori refused to listen. This is what Beck and Cat were talking about, right?

Well now she was protecting her because she wanted to.

* * *

"I'm fine," Jade insisted, only in a tank top and some black shorts. Tori practically forced her to change into something where she could see the injuries and, to her relief, there were only a few bruises scattered around her pale skin. Luckily the limp was from a twisted ankle, so nothing was broken.

"What happened?" Tori exclaimed, sitting next to Jade on the couch. Luckily her parents had to take Trina to a show, so they were home alone. "How… did your dad do this?"

"No." Jade's expressions didn't waver.

"You're lying," Tori rubbed her forehead. "You can trust me, you know."

The girl snorted in amusement. "Trust you? In the first week I met you, you kissed my boyfriend."

"And you dumped coffee on me," Tori scowled. "So we're even."

"Whatever…"

Tori's eyebrows furrowed as she searched deep in her mind, trying to think of ways to make Jade tell her the truth. Her eyes widened slightly. "You owe me."

"What?"

"I got you and Beck back together," Tori pointed an almost accusing finger at Jade. "When you were jealous of Alyssa? And you broke up with him? I got you two back together. You said that you owed me, but you never did anything to make it up to me. I had to walk home at night while you two made out!"

Jade's grip tightened on the pillows beneath her. Tori smirked, knowing she broke though. "Fine," Jade snarled. "My dad did this."

And the smirk was instantly wiped off. Yes, she guessed it but that didn't mean she wanted it to be true. "Does he do it often?" Tori was surprised at how strong and stable her voice sounded.

"No," Jade refused to meet her eyes. "The hitting started after I enrolled in a creative arts school. It doesn't happen too often and if it does, I usually sneak out and go to Beck or Cat's house. That's why they didn't want to leave me alone. Without them, I have nowhere else to go."

"That's not true!" Tori argued, a fire in her eyes. "You can come to me!"

"Tori, it's fine-"

"I want you to come to me!" Tears shined in Tori's eyes. "If Beck and Cat are away or they can't help, just come to me. I'd feel much better if you do. Just promise me you will?"

Jade pursed her lips together, thinking it over. "I promise."

Neither girl expected the hug. Tori practically launched herself at Jade, again, and wrapped her arms around her. Surprisingly enough Jade hugged back, clutching her like a life line. She ended up sleeping over that weekend, and it was hard. Sometimes Tori frustrated Jade and other times Jade snapped at Tori. But it worked, and Tori felt one step closer to breaking down her walls.

* * *

When Beck and Jade walked into school the next Monday, he didn't leave her side. At all. In the classes they didn't share, Beck would openly skip them and just sit with her. The teachers questioned him, but he refused to move, holding his girlfriend close to him. Cat, in the classes they shared, sat with them and talked happily to the couple. Tori was shoved out of that group but she didn't mind as much. She knew why they needed each other, and she understood it wouldn't be easy to just waltz into their circle. "Tori!" Andre cried out in distress during break.

Tori turned to him and burst out laughing. Andre's hair was blue and his clothes looked like they belonged in an old woman's wardrobe. Did someone pull a prank on him? Boys were mocking him by cat calling and the girls took pictures, giggling. "What happened?" Tori got out in between giggles.

"I… I don't…" Andre stammered only for a cough to interrupt. Beck and Jade stood there, smirking at him. Beck's smile was sympathetic but Jade's expressions told a completely different story.

"What the heck?" Jade laughed. "Andre what are you wearing? Why is your hair like that?"

Beck's smile was unchanging. "You must have been pranked. What with your hair, clothes, your sheet music burning…"

"My what!" Andre exclaimed loudly.

Jade nodded. "You didn't know? Outside Beck saw someone taking some of your new songs and burning them."

"But those are due today!" Andre whispered in shock. "They're small projects but they're still projects. My straight A's in that class will be dropped to a B."

"Well maybe you should turn in _365 Days_," Beck's tone changed, only very slightly. "That was a really good song, wasn't it?"

"Yeah I liked that one," Jade agreed only to feel her waist squeezed tighter. Andre paled at Beck's innocent smile and Tori took a step back in shock. This was his revenge. Was it going to get worse like it did with the other boys? Tori hoped not. She wouldn't want anything like that to happen to Andre. She liked him too much for—

It hit Tori right in the face. She liked Andre! Like a boyfriend. She's had boyfriends before but she never felt anything this deep towards them. She couldn't date Andre if he was expelled though.

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Beck smirked. "I managed to stop that guy from doing something worse."

"Uh huh." Andre gulped. "Look man, I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed," Beck nonchalantly waved. "It's not your fault you were pranked."

Jade sent him a questioning look as Beck walked with her past the halls. Although Tori noticed Jade glanced at her and sent a small smirk before completely following Beck. Did that mean they were friends? Now that she thought about it, Jade didn't insult her at all in that conversation. It wasn't exactly how friends acted but they were being civil to each other. That meant something, right?

"How did he figure it out?" Andre whispered in shock.

Tori feigned innocence. "I have no clue."

* * *

Alice: Next chapter has a lot more Beck and Jade.

Emily: This chapter and last chapter were focused a lot on the developing friendship between Beck and Jade, so the next chapter will be mainly Beck and Jade.

Alice: So thanks for reading!

Emily: Love you guys!


End file.
